A New Tree
by Saski-Pureblood
Summary: sakura is living with her mom and new family in japan since her dad got tired of her behavior. she loves messing with gaara and his hot friends especially sasuke. sasuke is the leader and starts liking her aswell. skool fic,sex,drinking and more drama.SxS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Main Characters

Haruno Sakura- 17

- Pink hair

- Green eyes- calm- sexy- bitchy- scarcastic- playerette- Once lived freely with her dad in the states, but was force to live with her strict mom in Japan.- Gaara's younger step sister

Uchiha Sasuke- 18

- black spiky hair

- black eyes- perverted- player- mischievous- persisent- His parents owns Konaha High School. His goal is to have sex with every "good looking" girl at his school and claim he did them all.- Sai's cousin- Leader

------

It was the last week of Summer Vacation, My Senior year in High School was about to begin.

It was like any other Friday, people would go to parties and have music blasting. But it seem that neighbors didn't really care as long as drunk teens stayed away from their properties. And I was one of those teens that hanged with the wrong 'crew'.

------

I was once a good girl that would never do anything to upset my parents. But after the divorcement of my parents, I changed but not in the good way. I was only fourteen and just started my first year in high school. My parents would always have arguments for the stupid and smallest thing, plus my mom was sneaking out the house while my dad was gone. I really didn't care and then my dad won over the court and took custody of me. While my mother went to Japan with her lover.

I thought my dad loved me since he fought so hard to keep me by his side. Instead it's the other way around and only did it to make her angry. Which he succeeded by the way. He would always forget about me and my needs of hunger and thirst. So basically I supported my self and I liked it that way. While he as always coming late after work with a tint of alcohol, I would do the same.

I started hanging out, by what people say the wrong 'crew'. I started skipping school almost every day, fight, drink, smoking, and dating guys that were older than me and even have sex with them just so they would pay me and my tattoos. I just wanted to party all night and be a bad-ass.

I was known as the school's whore, bitch, slut, and so on when I was a sophmore. All the snobby girls hated me while their boyfriends wanted to sleep with me. Or I'll be fighting with her and her friends and have sex with their boys and male friends. They were just my toys that I would play with for the day but they thought I actually liked them. Haha.

All of my friends were guy and their girlfriends. I didn't bother to make friends with the girls of my class or my friends. They would talk trash about me and spread rumors. So in that case I barely went to school. Surprisingly I still had an A-'s and B's in all of my classes. I was really smart and learned all of that when I was a freshman since I was in a really high advance class.

------

I was looking around the house trying to find some new faces to flirt with.

Wow…that guy cute…no that guy over their sexy

I glanced over to the unfamiliar hottie and gave him my most flirty wink. He started to make his way toward me but I started dancing with a guy I had sex with last year. I was shaking my ass in front of him and he was grinding on me. The hottie didn't stop staring at us, and I knew he wanted me to do that to him.

When I finished dancing with the guy, I walked around trying to find the hottie until som bitch pulled my arm. Making me turn around and stop my search for the hottie. I didn't feel like fighting with some one who wasn't worth it. I just wanted to party and have fun, guess that's not happing tonight.

I slapped her arm of me, continued my search.

"fucking slut, don't fucking ignore me!" she grabbed my hair instead of my arm, making me step back. I turned around and punched her right in the face. She landed on the floor and started crying. I only use 10% of my strength.

Her friends came to her rescue while I walked away but only to be pulled back by my pink hair.

I was getting clearly pissed off. I walked back with a dark, murderous aura around me and saw the girls shudder in fear and backed away slowly.

"which of all you bitches pulled my hair?" I said looking at each of them and spotted the one that was clearly the bitch. I walked up to her, while her friends run away along with the girl I punched.

I became my self again, and started punching and kicking her yet never missed one hit. I was about to punched her in the face again but I felt hands on my arms. I tried to released the strong grip from me…but no luck. I looked up very pissed off, only to see a cop.

Shit.

"you're coming with us along these over their." the cop said as he dragged me away and into his car.

I was surprised someone called the police for the loud music but instead of having to tell us to quiet down they got me and those bitches. Most of the teens ran and hide since they heard it coming our way. But I was to caught up finishing what she had started.

------

"I'm sorry officer, it really wont happen again" I heard my dad tell the cop, outside the door.

"…fine…Mr. Haruno, if this does happen again you wont be able to bail her out anymore" said the cop as he sigh.

"thank you, I'll talk to her" again my dad said as the cop opened the door to where I was.

My dad pushed me out the door and into his car.

I sat in the car silently and staring at my nails. While my dad drove home and not looking at me until we got in.

"Haruno Sakura! What the hell where you thinking? Why did I bother taking you in? your such a disgrace to our family!" he shouted at me.

I didn't bother to answer or even let me answer.

"If you fight again and get caught your going to juvie or jail" he sighed and tooked his phone and started dialing. He waited for the person to answer the phone.

I still kept silence and looked down to the floor.

"take her back Koemi, I cant take this or her anymore" he said on the phone

I looked up at the said name. my father went to his room, tired, I did the same thing. I closed my eyes and starting thinking about my mom.

Would she tack me back? What would she think of me? And my tattoos? She wouldn't take my back, no way in hell she would.

I became to tired to think of anything and went to sleep on my bed.

------

My dad stormed in and threw suitcases in my room, I opened my eyes to see my dad still mad.

"your moving to Japan with your mother" he said angrily and slammed my door behind him. Making the house move and echoed.

It took me a second to understand what he said…

"WHAT!?!" I yelled inside my head and out-loud.

------

Yea…I know I haven't even finished my other stories…oh well I'll get to them some other time…

Any-who comment on it


	2. Chapter 2

A New Tree

Chapter 2

Sitting on a airplane for more fourteen hours was really boring. I finished reading my book the minute I got into my seat. So I had nothing to do. All I could do was listening to random conversations that were hearable for me.

"Kimi lets lets go the bathroom" the said name, giggle.

"ah! Keep your hands away from my thighs!"

"Honey I cant wait to see her in a brides dress"

The kid on the other side was crying loudly and the mother was trying to soothe him by giving him a toy.

The elderly woman next to me was annoyed since I kept moving to get comfortable. Every time I moved, she would see me from the corner of her eye. Its not my fault that my surroundings where talking loudly.

* * *

Hours later I got off the plane, grabbed my suitcase and started looking around for my mom. I kind of expected that she wasn't standing there waiting for me.

Like she would pick her only daughter from the airport. What a great lady she is…pssh.

It was really hot in Japan, different weather from Cali. so I took off my jacket and stuffed it in my tote bag.

I was wearing a red plain shirt, it would go up since it was short and showed my navel piercing. Black baggy capris along with a black belt. and red flip-flop.

I was exposing some of my tattoos. I had a cherry design on my ankle, Sharingan on my left inner hip and in my neck (^.^). And the moon and stars design on my right wrist.

I didn't have much time to find what to wear since I was packing in a rush. But everyone was staring at me by appearance or by hair…

parents and old people where staring in disapproval. Children stared at me in fear or awe. And the teens just whispered behind my back as if they knew me…right…

I was getting more annoyed every second, they act as if they never since a person like me.

I was about ready to punch someone out until I saw one guy that looked out of the ordinary. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and white air forces and a plain black tie, He also had on a mask that covered up till his nose.

He had gray-silver spiked up hair, and a white bandana covering his left eye. I think we made some kind of contact and then he smiled at me. He looked like so ninja or a gangster.

He made his way toward me, all I could do was stand their. My feet wouldn't move if I tried walking away. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me holding his right hand out.

"Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi only" the guy said in a low cheerful voice.

I felt like I had goosebumps on my arms. I couldn't help to smile at him. So I shook his hand though his hand was rough.

I had an urge to kiss him, but tried to ignore it by introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sa-"

"Haruno Sakura. I know. I was sent to pick you up by your mother."

My smile faded the moment he said my mother.

He picked up my suitcases and led me to his car. Black and shiny with tinted windows on the outside.

I sat behind him. Looking out the window, again I bomber myself with questions. I wanted to think go back to California not here. I wished it was all just a dream. Hm? Maybe it was a dream. I fell asleep after minutes of bumpy roads and sharp turns.

* * *

"yo! Wake up sunshine. We here at your new house" he said with a smile or at least I thought it was.

I look out the window, only to see a three-story house, it was truly beautiful and way better than dad's.

Well it seems she's happy unlike a father of mine.

Kakashi opened the door for me, I couldn't help but stare at him, he's so hot. After a couple of seconds I got out. Kakashi went to the trunk to get my stuff. I just stood there like an idiot.

Kakashi pushed me into the front door while the maid smiled holding the door. I nodded at her and took of my flip-flops and put them by the others. I looked and observed my surroundings, the house was awesome and perfect.

Then out of no where, a lady with pink hair comes up to me with open arms…she hugged me tightly in her arms

She let go of me when she knew I didn't reply to her hug.

"Why aren't you hugging back, Sakura?" she said sadly.

I didn't reply. I just stared at her. She had pink hair like but a bit shorter and had brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"come on lets go to the living room, your new family is ready to meet you" she said suddenly cheerful with no more sadness.

I sweat dropped… how can she act like that when she didn't even contact me in any way, while I was living with dad.

I was about to pull myself away from her and yell at her but got interrupted by her again.

"Sakura-chan, meet your step-father" she motion her hand at a middle age man. He had brown hair and green eyes.

Sakura-chan ? what the fuck?

"welcome to our family" he said smiling at me.

"and this is Gaara, your Step brother" she motion to a guy with red hair and teal color eyes.

"ah, hello welcome to our fam" he said with a small smile on his face and stuck his hand out.

I gave him a disgusted look. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from saying anything I wouldn't regret. But since my mom and my step-dad was there I couldn't.

"uh…your suppose to shake my hand" he said in English, giving me another smile.

"I know that you dumb fuc-"

"Hey! Your living with me now remember?! You better watch your mouth around us! This is my house and your dad's, so please respect my house rules! Got it" my mom yelled at me but was more annoyed.

"calm down Koemi…" step-daddy said while rubbing her shoulders

"yea…sure" I said lazily "so my room is where?"

Gaara smirked. He tried to cover it up but failed. Since I saw it.

When she finally calmed down. I thought I should get in her nerves so I scratched my head. That way she could see my tats. Just as I planned, her eyes widen in horror. She grabbed my arms to see if they were real or not.

"what the hell is that?" she asked stilled horrified.

"I think you know the answer to that" I said calmly as ever.

It looked like she was about to explode. She looked away.

"There's more mom, wanna see them?" I said happily, with a fake smile.

"Gaara show your sister to her new room." she said but didn't bother looking at me

Gaara walk past me, picking up my suitcases and leading me upstairs to my new room. I didn't bother looking down but I knew she was looking at me.

He lead me to the third floor.

I stopped before I bumped into Gaara who suddenly stop in front of a closed door.

He opened the door "here's your new room" she said calmly and happy.

He placed my belongings in my room and headed for the door.

"you should sleep, you're probably tired from the flight" he said caringly and smiled..

"thanks." I said emotionlessly laying on my bed.

"later Sakura. Nice tattoos by the way" he said right before closing the door.

Its to hard for me to hate him, he was to caring and nice.

* * *

I fell asleep right away, but only to wake to loud whispers.

"DAMN! She's so fucking fine!"

"shh! You're talking too loud, she'll hear you!"

"Aye, Gaara, let me get at her"

"oh shit! We got the same tattoo! that's got to mean something!"

I opened my eyes only to see Gaara and four others guys in my room, staring right at me next to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I blinked several times to get my vision to clear up. Looking around the room trying to remember where I was. Seeing four unfamiliar faces my eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shit! RUN!"

All five of the guys ran out the door stumbling over each others' foot. It was as if I was some sort of monster that would eat them up if they had stayed.

Stupid Gaara. Hate his ass.

I looked down at myself to see if they had tried to remove any article of my clothes. No they didn't. I let out a yawn and starting stretching. I looked at the time and it read 12:30AM. I had slept for over fourteen hours. I probably could've slept more if I wasn't rudely awakened with four faces staring down at me.

I got off my bed and started digging around in my suitcase for my essential needs. My body felt sticky and gross. It felt like I haven't showered for days. I opened the door to the bathroom in my room. Like everything else in the house, it was beautiful. I hopped into the shower and turned on the nice cool water.

After my shower, I changed into jean shorts, a black tube top that stop at my stomach, which showed of my navel piercing, and white air forces. I put on some lip gloss and mascara.

After an hour or so of styling my hair and getting dressed, I finally went downstairs to the kitchen. The refrigerator was filled with post it notes. I couldn't help but read it.

"Sakura-I forgot to tell you this yesterday night, but your step-dad and I are going on a business trip and we won't be back till next Sunday. I know some things have changed, but be on your best behavior and be nice to Gaara okay? He's a really good kid, you'll love him."

Tch…what was the point of me traveling half the world if I'm still living independently? And why the hell would I love Gaara?!? He so fucking annoying!

"Gaara-Take care of Sakura and show her around for me okay? Be nice to her and get to know her. I'm sure you'll love her"

Are you serious ma? Him? Take care of me? You must be crazy to believe that. He looks like he's fifteen, how is he going to take care of me?!?

"Kakashi"

Chills went down my spine just thinking about him.

"- Show Sakura around Japan if Gaara doesn't do it or forgets."

There was practically a note for everyone in the house.

Is this how she communicates with everyone?

I turned around to wash my hands and saw a gift bag sitting on the counter. Being the nosey person that I am, I looked inside. There was a little card.

"Thought you might needed one. Love mom."

I threw the card aside and lifted out a box. It was the newest cell phone. It was really a thoughtful gift, but who the hell am I going to call? I looked at the phone confused, not knowing how to work it. Everything was in Japanese. Great. My mother had her own tactics of pissing me off, and that would be getting me something I want, but can't use or don't know how to use it.

"Here, let me show you" a smooth voice came from behind.

I turned around happily knowing that it was Kakashi, except today he wasn't dressed like a hit man. Instead, he had on a gray Ecko shirt and black jeans. I bit my lower lips to contain myself.

I felt like throwing myself at him, but I didn't. Gosh! Why does he have to be so hot and nice.

He explained how to use the phone, I tried my best to listen . After a couple of minutes his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and picked up his phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Alright then, I'll be there. See you later." He placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry, but I got to go. I'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey Gaara"

"Hey Kakashi"

They did a handshake clearly made up. Kakashi left the house without another word. He didn't even bother to look back at me.

My temper started to rise when I saw Gaara. He must've saw it too cause he started going towards the living room, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hey!" I shouted

He slowly turned his head to look at me. And smiled cheesy.

"What the hell were you doing with those guys in my room this morning?!"

"They just wanted to meet you that's all and I thought you would be awake already."

"Who the hell were they?" I asked agitatedly. Kami I felt like punching him in the face so bad.

"They just my friends, damn, chill out. They weren't going to rape you or nothing." Smile already gone, now with a serious face.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Tired of seeing me being moody he switched the topic.

"So, how come you moved here?" Gaara asked as he sat down on the white sofa.

"My dad didn't want me no more, simple as that." I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"What did you do?" he asked gain some interest in what I did.

"Lots of stuff. But I guess what ticked him off the most was that I got caught fighting by the police."

"You fight?!?" he asked excitedly. Wow, I never seen him actually smile unlike the fake smiles he gives me.

I gave him a weird look.

"You don't look like the type to fight. You look like the type that starts shit and-"

"The hell you tryna say?!?" I was getting pissed off.

Seeing me upset he switched the topic again.

- - - - -

After talking to him for hours I no longer hated him. In fact, he became my new best friend. My mom was right for once, I do love him now. But it still surprises me that he was actually eighteen and not fifteen. It's amazing how the way people act can be so deceiving on their age.

"In case you didn't know, school starts in two days"

"Ugh…do I have to wear those ugly uniforms?"

"Yup. Oh, that reminds me. Gotta tell Kakashi to pick up your uniform."

Kakashi. That name just makes me melt inside. Im so gonna get him!

"Which school is it?"

"Konoha"

"Do people know English there?"

"Not really, the only ones that can actually speak English well are me and the rest of S.N.G."

"S.N.G? Who are they? Wait, your part of S.N.G too?"

"They're my friends. And yes, I'm part of S.N.G" "basically it us just fucking every hot girl…since we got nothing else to do"

"Your friends? As in those guys that were checking me out this morning?"

"Haha, yeah. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but since we're tight now, you should be careful of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why? Is he gonna make his move on me next" Gaara Nodded "Ooh, I'm scared." I said rolling my eyes.

"You should be. He has charms no girl can ever resist."

"That's funny cause, uh, I also have charms no guys can resist." I said seductively winking at him and biting my lower lip.

"…." His mouth and eyes were wide open. "OH SHIT!" he pulled his t-shirt over his crotch, clearly trying to cover up his happy member.

Haha! Too easy!

"Damn. You're good, but don't ever do that again. Even though we're not blood related, we're still a family, and that's just disgusting."

I moved closer to him. His eyes widen even more.

"But don't you want to 'do' me ?" I placed my hand on his lap.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!" He pushed me away. Got up from the sofa and went to his room.

I started laughing. These guys are soo easy to fool around with.

Looks like I got some new boy toys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ah! Gross!

I woke up with my entire body being drenched with sweat due to the sunny climax.. I jumped out of bed and walk towards my bathroom.

One more day until my last year in high school starts.

As I turned on the shower and got in, my body shivered as the water touched my bare body.

Then random thoughts came out of nowhere. Like how should I start my senior year in Japan? Should I continue being a cocky bitch that I was? Or be the good girl that didn't get into trouble or drink a few years ago.

I started think of how the girls would judge me if they found out I was the biggest slut in my old school. But then it got my attention, since when did I care about other peoples' opinions.

I haven't been here for at least a week since I arrived from California to Japan. Yet I felt myself changing.

Was it because my mew family actually cared about me unlike my so called 'dad'? My awesome older brother? Or even the hottie of Kakashi?

An image of Kakashi and me under his body invaded my mind.

I got out of the shower and grabbed a clean nearby towel to cover myself and headed toward my sink and brushed my teeth.

Walked over to my closest in search for something to wear. I found my mini black skirt, hot pink top with the words 'boyfriend stealer' in white and white and black sandals. I grabbed them and quickly changed.

I walk towards my vanity and brushed my hair and parted it on the side. I also added black barrettes on my hair and left my face clean with out make-up.

I was about to lay on my bed until I heard my name being called.

"Sakura-chan!" Gaara called again for the second time.

I got up and headed out the door after I straighten my clothes.

"WHAT?" I yelled when I was going down the stairs.

"Breakfast!" I heard him yelled from the dining room.

My stomach grumbled, so I quickly went down stair only to find two other guys sitting with Gaara.

"SHH!! She's coming" One of them loudly whispered. "HI" He started waving frantically, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey" The other one said with a nod, unfazed by my appearance.

"Morning sis! Your plate is over there by the counter" Gaara pointed to the said place.

I grabbed my plate and sat next to Gaara facing the two guys who greeted me.

"HI! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" still smiling really big, he stuck out his hand in front of me.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" I smiled and shook his hand.

Gaara stared at me.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, its nice to finally meet you" he stuck his hand out and gave me a liitle wink.

I shook his hand and gave a flirty smile in return.

"What The Hell!?" Gaara said irritated. Looking from me, to Naruto and to Neji.

"why the hell are you so nice to them and not at me when I first met you?!" he practally yelled at me.

I was trying to think of a good comeback, but her right. Why was I so cold to my new family and not his friends?

"Because we're way cooler than you! Duh." Naruto stated nonchalantly, while Neji just nodded.

I was beginning to like their attitudes already.

"don't worry Gaara, we still love you" Naruto smiling ear to ear.

Doesn't that boy ever get tired of smiling?

"Psh, whatever" Gaara just glared at me.

I was about to yell at him for giving me looks, but I decided to mess with him instead. I scooted m chair over to him. Placing my arm on the table, hand on my chin. I place my right hand on his head, stroking his hair. I could see his eyes widen.

"Garra, are you really mad at me?" I said in the most innocent, sexy voice I could pull off.

Neji and Naruto stared at me in awe.

"GAH! What did I say yesterday?!?" he said sliding to the seat next to him.

I did the same, sliding to his previous seat.

"ani-kun, you didn't answer my question." I place my right hand on his left knee, slowly moving up.

"Ahhh! I'm not mad! Not Mad, Okay!?!" he got up to his feet and put both hand in the air, as in he surrender.

Neji, Naruto, and I couldn't help but to laugh. I moved back to my seat and finished my untouched breakfast.

We sat there for hours talking about our past. And hello to my new best friends.

"you really shouldn't try to start shit with the girls at our school" Neji advised.

Yea! You're too pretty and nice to be like one of those snobby girls." Naruto added.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was really thinking about what they were saying.

"yeah , and maybe moving here was a sign to turn over a new leaf." Gaara added. I looked at him blankly. "you know a new Life."

I laughed, and they stared at me. "new leaf…better yet a new tree!" when they finally understood they joined in.

We all nodded in agreement.

-----

Gaara and I decided to go shopping after they left our house. We asked Kakashi to dive us to the closest mall he knew. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Few minutes later we got there and said thank you. As he open the door for us, again I stared at him as he told us to call him after we're done.

After he drove off, Gaara nudged me. "You need to stop looking at him like that" as we enter the through the mall's doors.

"Huh? Who?" I asked confused.

"Don't act stupid, I see you ogling at Kakashi."

"Am I feeling jealousy?" I teased him.

"hell no! Kakashi is too old for you and besides, he's married already, so you better not ruin his marriage" he stated.

"fine whatever, but if he comes to me, I'm not backing off" I smirked at him.

Gaara smirked to himself, shaking his head.

-----

We wonder off to every store that got our attention. I had at least eight bag but I made Gaara hold him, while I cling to his arm.

Only to make the females and males jealous, that way they didn't come any closer. I saw a group of girls giving me glares while the boys just drool over me. But I had to admit some were good looking.

We stopped walking as we saw the food court. And got our food as we found a table and sat down.

"How come Sasuke didn't show up to our house this morning?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he had some family matter to do with his cousin"

"So when am I going to meet him?"

"When school starts."

"Oh, guess I have to wait untill Tomorrow then." "So how many girls have you actually banged?" I asked out of nowhere.

Gaara had spit his soda causing him to choke. After he regain his composure he looked around nervously.

"Are You Mad?!? You cant just say that out of the house"

"Geez, calm down, it's not like anyone actually listening to us. And if they are, they probably don't understand us!" I said smartly.

Gaara sighed when he realized that I was right. Heh, guess he don't like being wrong.

"I don't know… about two-fourths of the girl's population at our school" he said in a thinking mode.

What a liar. How can my step-bro get laid so may times? He and his little 'S.N.G' crew are probably all talk and no action, well maybe except Neji. He looks like the type that can get almost any girl he wants.

"Wow, you're a little player aren't you?" I said acting surprised.

"Haha, yea you know how I do!" he said as he lean back on his chair.

-----

When we got home I went straight to my room. I sat down on my bed trying to think of something to do. Movies? Nah too boring. Computer? Got nothing to do there. Phone? Nobody to call, remember only have enemies.

I looked around the room, I saw my new neatly folded uniform sitting on my desk.

I started thinking about my image again.

Hmm… maybe Gaara was right about me starting my new life over. A new Tree. Moving here was a sign that I should do better and be better person

Goodbye old bitchy self. Hello new innocent me. Hello new life.


	5. Chapter 5

A NEW TREE

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters from Naruto

- - - - -

The first day of school is finally here. What was the point of having the first day of school on a Friday.

I stood I front of my full length mirror looking at myself in my ugly uniform which consist of a white short sleeve, a navy vest and a navy plaid skirt. My hair was flat and had no makeup on. I felt too plain and boring.

"GAARA!" I shouted out of my bedroom door.

"WHAT" he did the same thing I did.

"IS THE SCHOOL POLICY REALLY STRICT?"

"UH, NOT REALLY AS LONG AS YOU WEAR THE UNIFORM."

"MAKEUP, HAIR, SHOES?"

"YEAH."

"ALRIGHT"

I quickly curled my hair and applied some lip gloss and mascara to make me look more awake than I am.

I felt so much better.

"SAKURA, HURRY UP! WE GOT TO GO! NOW!" he yelled.

I quickly grabbed a pair of white flats from my suitcase and ran downstairs. When I got to the front door, I was hopping on one leg trying to put on my shoes. Then having to take it off when I realized I forgot I forgot to bring my book bag.

I never been so nervous about my first day of school.

After a couple of minutes I finally got all of my stuff and went out the house. I looked around for Kakashi's car was at. It was no where in sight.

Where did Gaara go?

*beep Beep*

I turned my head around. It was Gaara driving a nice sleek red car. I hopped in.

"I didn't know you drive."

"How do you think I get the ladies?" he said with a smile.

I let a small laugh, He must be kidding.

- - - - -

I stood in front of the gates examining everything around me. Gaara pushed me slightly to make me walk to a wall to a wall where everyone was gathering.

"Wait right here. I'm going to see what classes we have."

"Kay"

Please hurry.

I have never felt so uncomfortable and out of place in my life. People were staring at me and giving me dirty looks again as if they knew I was an outcast. I didn't belong here. I can barely speak Japanese. How can I possibly learn anything from here?

"Good news! We have the same class" he said coming back to me.

"Class? We only have one class?"

"Yeah, the teachers move around to different classes and we all stay in one class."

"Ooohh" I nodded like a little kid.

We started walking to our class when a bunch of girls came over to us, bombarding Gaara with questions.

"Gaara-kun! How was your summer break?"

"Gaara-kun! How come you didn't call me at all this summer?"

Gaara-kun! Should we go on a date this afternoon!?!"

Wow. He really wasn't kidding when he said that girls wanted him.

"Gaara-kun! Do you remember me?

"Gaara-kun, who is that girl?!" she gave me a dirty look. I returned the favor.

"_Gaara_-_kun_, let's go to our class." I said calmly while tugging him to walk around the girls.

I knew those girls would hate me from that moment on. I would've let him stay and talk to them hadn't given me a dirty look. What? I couldn't help it, my bitchy old self came back to me at that moment.

We went in to the class room and saw a mini crowd of girls gathering around Naruto and Neji. They waved at me and Gaara, Naruto was STILL smiling ear to ear.

doesn't he ever stop smiling?

Smiling I waved backed. Girls turned their head at me as Gaara and I walked closer to Naruto and Neji. They started whispering in each others' ears. I could feel their heated glares on my back.

Gaara and I sat behind Neji and Naruto.

"You guys are in this class too?" I asked.

"Yup, Believe It!" Naruto said smiling.

Everyone in the room started talking about me in Japanese.

"she can speak English? that's not fair!"

"Is she in some kind of Gang? She has so many tattoos."

"Who does she think she is talking to S.N.G?"

"Who is She?"

All of a sudden there was another crowd coming into the classroom. Guiding them was a tall, muscular guy.

When he saw me he stopped walking. His eyes squinted little bit and he slightly shook his head. He held up one hand and his groupie stepped backed a little with disappointment written all over their faces. He continued walking towards me and I couldn't help keeping my eyes off him. It was as if I saw him from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The next thing I knew he was sitting in my desk looking down at me. One of his girls came to his side holding onto his arm before he could say anything.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you sitting in her desk? You should be sitting on mine!" She shot me a dirty look.

He shook off her hand and leaning towards me.

"Hey, there pretty miss, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit! We got the same tattoo! That's gotta mean something!" The voice popped in my head, making me remember my rude awakening with four guys staring down at me.

So that's where I saw him before. I thought it was when I was at the states.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you hitting on her in English?!? Stop doing that whenever there's a new girl!" Sasuke's fan girl whined.

I stared at him and his little fan girl.

He started to translate in Korean, but I interrupted him before he could finish.

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Hahaha, I think this is the first time someone doesn't go 'Omg! Sasuke-kun, you know English? Please teach!" Naruto started acting like one of the fan girls and cling onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke's fan girl smacked Naruto's arm.

"I don't like that" she glared at him. Sasuke-kun lets sit somewhere else." she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm again.

Ha! Yeah right.

Sasuke shook her arm off again. Frustrated she went to her friends sitting on the other side.

Just when Sasuke was about to speak again another group of fan girls entered the room causing him to look back.

This is getting old now, how many more members of 'S.N.G' are there?

"Sai!! Over here blood!" Sasuke shouted.

Sai came over to us and gave the rest of 'S.N.G' a handshake they made up. He smiled at me and put his hand in front of me. And with a nice mellow smooth voice he said:

"Yo! Im Sai!"

I shook his hand, smiled and told him my name. He sat on Gaara's desk and started talking to Neji.

Does 'S.N.G' always introduce themselves in English so they could get girls?

I caught sight of Sasuke staring at me. Uncomfortable with his stare I looked at him and looked away.

Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?

Just then another loud commotion was outside our classroom door.

Geez, another member?

Wrong, this time it was the teacher telling the students to go to class.

Sasuke and Sai sat in the two desks next to me.

- - - - -

Class was really boring. I can barely understand what the teacher was saying. I started looking around the room until I saw a face staring at me again. I took out my compact mirror to see if there was anything on my face. Nothing.

Why does he keep on staring at me? If this is his way of getting a girl, IT was NOT working.

I looked away again.

After a couple of minutes later Sasuke threw a note at me, landing on my desk. I opened it up.

"Do you remember me?"

What the hell? Is this his way of getting at me?!?

I wrote my message, folded the paper, and tossed it back to him.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I opened the note.

"No. Am I supposed to remember you from somewhere?"

My heart dropped.

How can she not remember me?

*FLASHBACK - 3RD P.O.V.*

It was sophomore year. Sasuke never spoke to Sakura, but he knew who she was. His best female friend was one of Sakura's guy friends girlfriend and she made sure he existed in her world.

"Hey, you know that guy right there?" his friend said while pointing at him.

"Who?" Sakura said looking around.

"Right there, Sasuke. You remember Sasuke right?"

"Ooohh, him" looking at some other guy sitting next to Sasuke. "What about him?"

"He likes you."

"Really? He is kind of cute. Tell him I like him too."

When his friend told him what she said in their conversation, he was jumping for joy. But little did he know she was mistaking Sasuke for someone else.

- - - - -

Sasuke decided to attend one of the parties she was going to. When he got there everyone was already intoxicated with alcohol, including Sakura.

Mad at her boyfriend, Sakura pinned Sasuke onto the wall and started making out with him. Sasuke was shocked at first, but he enjoyed it. He placed one hand on her lower back and the other behind her neck. She broke away from the kiss, looked into his eyes and said:

"You wanna go upstairs?"

Sasuke nodded yes and they went into a guest bedroom. After several minutes, Sasuke and Sakura had sex. Sasuke felt like the happiest person on the planet, but that all changed when he saw Sakura at school the next day.

"SAKURA!" He called out to her.

She turned around and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She pushed him off and looked at him up and down.

"Who the fuck you think you are coming up to me and kissing me?!?" she said angrily.

"It's me Sasuke. Don't you remember me?" Sasuke was confused and shocked.

"No. Am I supposed to remember you from somewhere?" She said with an attitude.

"Don't you remember last night?"

She paused, trying to remember what happened.

"Where you that guy I slept with?"

"Yeah, do you remember me now?"

"Yeah. And what? You want me to be your girlfriend? You wish! I was just using you last night to get back at my boyfriend." She flung her hair and walked away.

Sasuke stood there taking it all in. He was heartbroken.

- - - - -

After a couple of weeks later, he and his family moved to Japan. Feeling empty, he started going to parties and having sex with random girls. Then after a while his player status build up, thus forming 'S.N.G'.

*END FLASHBACK*

All I could think of was how she broke my heart by using me and acted as if nothing was wrong.

She still didn't remember me huh? She thinks she can play with my heart and leave? Lets see how she feels when I play with her heart. I'll make sure she remembers me this time.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

Sasuke passed the note back at me just when the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

"Yeah from this." The note read.

Huh??

Right when I put the note back down, Sasuke held onto my face, kissed me and walked out the room.

I sat there in shock.

I guess he really did have game.

Sasuke's fan girl saw what happened and grabbed onto my hair.

Not This Again.

I turned around and pushed her off of me. Being the nice person I wanted to become, I didn't hit her. Gaara and Sai stood in front of me to prevent her from coming at me again.

Frustrated she walked toward the door mouthing 'This Isn't Over Yet' at me in Japanese and left the room.

Great way to start a new high school year plus a new life huh? If im still going to get in trouble and fight more snotty bitches!

- - - - -

Saski-chan

Hey people! Hoped you liked it cuz I know I did. By the way, I already have type the next chapter but I wont post it up unless I get reviews!

Goes to all readers, how am I suppose to know if you like it or not? Improve it? Your thoughts really matter to me! Flames Welcome!

Silent Readers Please Review!!

--Much Anime & Vampire Love--


	6. Chapter 6

A NEW TREE

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters in my story.

- - - - -

As I eat my lunch with Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Sai, hundreds of girls would walk past me, staring me down. They shot dirty looks when ever they had the chance.

"Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you" Both Neji and Sai.

Pssh! Easy for you two to say, they love you.

How I controlled my anger amazed me. If I was still in the California I would have already went up to their faces and knocked them out.

I got out of my seat to throw my garbage away. As I was walking to the trash can few feet away from the door, a girl holding a tray of food walked right into me. Smashing all her food onto my white shirt.

I gasped.

"Oops. My bad." she said in her most insincere way while bringing one hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry about that." She turned around and started walking away as if nothing bad happen.

My anger got the best of me. I couldn't hold my bitchy self from coming out no more.

"AH!" I yelled so loud.

All of a sudden the cafeteria went silent and stared at me. If anything had fallen to the ground, everyone could've heard it. Now all eyes were on us.

She turned around rolling her eyes at me.

"What ?" she said in her bitchy tone.

I stepped closer getting ready to punch her 'pretty' face. As I threw my fist out someone caught it right before it had hit her. She flinched so hard that she fell backwards. Everyone started laughing at her, embarrassed, she quickly stood up to her feet and ran out the door.

I turned my head to see who caught and held my hand. It was him. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nice punch!"

"Yeah, would have been way better if I actually hit her." I said not thankful at all for him to stop my fist.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Gaara said looking at the mess the bitch made on my shirt.

"What do you FUCKING THINK, do I LOOK okay?!" My anger rising higher. "Where the FUCK did SHE go?!?"

Gaara grabbed on to my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria to calm me down. Sai followed.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN WOMAN!" Gaara shouted at me.

"Here, why don't you wear this for now?" Sai took off his white shirt and then his white t-shirt, revealing a very muscular upper body.

I couldn't take my eyes off his body.

He handed me his t-shirt and put his white shirt back on.

No, please leave it off!

I went to the restroom and changed in to the t-shirt. It had a nice cologne smell. As I walk out, Gaara and Sai stood in front of me as if they were trying to keep me form seeing something or someone.

Clearly annoyed, I pushed them out my way, I then saw the bitch who smashed her food into me. This time I took a good look at her, she had black short hair and blue eyes.

Anger took over my body again. I started walking toward her, but all of a sudden I felt a warm body around me. Sai had grabbed me from behind to stop me, wrapping his arms around my body. I couldn't move from his tight grip. I turned my head to yell at him, but couldn't as I was to caught up in staring at his handsome face. He stared back at me. It was as if time has stopped and we were in some kind of trance. That was until Gaara stuck his faced to us.

"Okay, she's gone" he said cheerfully. (haha, imagine Gaara happy)

Sai let go slowly.

No…hold me longer.

The bell rang.

When class resumed, Sasuke didn't come back. I was still thinking about the kiss he gave me and the kiss that could've happened a few moments ago with Sai. I looked at Sai and he did the same. I gave him a smile. He smiled back and gave a little wink. My whole body felt like it had melted.

- - - - -

After few hours of boredom the last bell finally rang. Everyone jumped out their seats to leave the classroom and head home.

"Hey Gaara!" Sai called out.

"Yeah?"

"Came you drive me home today? Sasuke probably left and he's not picking up his phone."

"Sure man."

We all got into Gaara's car and drove off. We were about to drop Sai off at his house, which was incredibly close to ours, until he decided to chill at our house.

Score! More eye candy time!

When we got back home I ran to my room to change out my uniform and took a quick shower. And I changed into new clothes, grabbed Sai's shirt and went downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your t-shirt" I said sweetly. A complete one-eighty personality change from earlier.

"No problem" he smiled back.

He was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello? Alright." He hanged up on the person on the other line. "I gotta bounce, Sasuke's outside."

Awww… don't go…

"it was nice meeting you Sakura. See you later!" He said making a backward peace sign before closing the door behind him.

"Bye…"

"Looks like SOMEONE found another guy to ogle. Got over Kakashi that quick huh?" Gaara teased.

"Looks like SOMEONE is still jealous."

"Ha, well that ain't me." he said proudly.

"When did I ever say t was you?" I said teasingly.

He proud smile faded quickly.

"Shout up!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was impressive how Gaara knew who I was checking out. And it had only been my third day in Japan and it was as if we knew each other longer than that.

"Hey, who do you think is better for me Sai, Sasuke, or both?" I asked slyly.

"None." He answered back while stuffing a banana down his throat. "Don't even mess with Sasuke, he makes girls fall in love with and then he breaks their hearts."

That sounded like me backed then, except I didn't have to make guys love. All I had to do was break their hearts.

"What about Sai? What's he like?"

"He sleeps with girls. No strings attached. Actually, everyone but Sasuke does that. He always got to be the difficult one." He said shaking his head.

"Hmm… so Sasuke wants to break my heart huh?"

"Seems like it…I'm telling you, just ignore Sasuke and he'll move on to another girl."

"But I want to play this little game of his."

Gaara looked at me and shook his head.

"Fine, but don't expect me to pick up the broken pieces to your broken heart." He headed to his room. "Oh, there's a party at Sai's place later, if your not ready by seven, I'm leaving without you."

I looked at the grand clock, it was already six thirty.

I ran up to my room and quickly rummaged through my suitcase. I changed into a black top and a pair of white short shorts. I grabbed my black pumps and ran downstairs. Gaara was already at the front door looking at the time on his cell phone.

He was a red Rocawear shirt with designs, black baggy jeans, and of course red and white air force ones.

"Seven o' clock exactly."

We headed for the party.

- - - - -

When we entered Sai's house everyone was looking at me again. Girls were giving me deathly stares, and the guys were checking me out. I ignore the haters and wink at the guys. It felt like if I was still in California.

As we entered, some girl grabbed Gaara and dance while I just looked around.

Out of nowhere someone pushed me pinning me to the wall. It was Sasuke.

"Remember me?" He said raising his eyebrows, smirking.

I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Wanting to play his game, I slide one of my hands around his neck, the other on his head. Running my finger through his black spiky hair. I pulled him closer to me, I whispered in his ear:

"Of course."

I moved my haed back, bit my lower lip and stared into his eyes.

He slightly bent down kissing my neck and picked me off my feet, making me cross my legs behind him.

I pulled him away and kissed him lightly on lips.

Just then a girl pushed us making me land on my feet, releasing my arms around him. It was the same fan girl of Sasuke.

"AH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" She shouted, pointing at me.

"What does it look like?" I retorted as I grabbed Sasuke's head and forcefully kissing him.

She pulled me away from him and slapped me.

"You really must want me to beat the shit out of you!" I said with a fist to her face. She fought back and we were both punching each others' heads. She pushed me making me fall backwards to the ground, I grabbed her down with mw. She pounced on top of me, but I was able to turn her over. With all my weight I sat on top of her, still punching her. She grabbed on to my pink hair, but I continued punching her. She then kind of slowed down but still willing.

Everyone was crowding around us, forming a circle. Some were cheering for her, some were cheering for me. Some were even filming us with their camera phones.

I felt a warm body over me. Sai had put his arms around me once again to stop me from beat the shit out of her anymore, dragging me off of her. I was fight his grip, but became too tired. As I got to my feet I tried kicking her with my pumps, but Sai pulled me away to fast. He pushed me aside to calm me down.

"Are you okay?" he asked analyzing my face.

"Sasuke's fan girl got up and tackled me to the ground, and started punching me again. I put my arms up to my head to block her hits. When she paused I hit her with all of my force and turned her over. I once again was on top of her. I started punching her, taking all of my anger and frustration out on her. Sai, again dragged me off her. Instead of pushing me to the same corner he dragged me into his room, locking the door so she wouldn't come in. not that she could anyways.

- - - - -

I sat on his marble sink counter, looking at his body through his black tank, as he grabbed some ointment from the medicine box.

I turned around to the mirror to see my self. All I had was a busted lip.

"Here." He said as he lightly grabbed on to my face dabbing the ointment on the side of my lip.

I winced in pain.

He blew on my wound, making it feel better. I stared at his lips. I smiled unconsciously.

He chuckled "What?"

"Huh?: I snapped out of my dazed. "oh, nothing. It's just that no guy has ever ever really taken care of me before."

"You fight a lot?"

"Not really" I lied.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fiiine. A lot then."

He chuckled again. " you didn't hold back at all did you?"

"I couldn't. I had to give her a beat down or else she would still come for more. She probably won't ever start shit with me ever again now that she got her ass whooped."

"Are you happy now?" he placed his hands next to my thighs, moving his face closer to mine.

I stared from his eyes to his lips. I bit my lower lip.

"Not yet." I leaned in even closer, smiling, staring into his black orbs. Our noses were slightly touching.

Sai turned his head and kiss me softly, adding a little more force with each kiss. He placed one of his hands on my lower back and the other behind my neck. I wrapped my legs around him and did the same. He moved my hand that was on his back to his neck and carried me to his bed. He gently lay me down with him on top of me. He moved his hand under my top caressing my bare back, still kissing me. I slid my hands down his body to find the bottom of his black top. When I did, I slowly lift it over his head. He did the same to me, but left my bra on. I felt our bare stomachs touching each other as we were making out passionately, our breathing becoming heavier. He turned over positioning me on top of him. Right when I was unbuckling his belt someone knocked on the door.

*BANG BANG BANG* "SAKURA! ARE YOU IN THERE?!?" Both Gaara and Naruto shouted through the door.

Great timing Gaara.

Sai lightly pushed me off of him, to open the door. I put my top back on.

"DAAAMN Sakura! You knocked the shit out of her!" Again Naruto and Gaara said cheerfully, unfazed by the topless Sai eho was holding the door with one hand and his jeans in the other.

"Do you Mind?" Sai said really annoyed.

Gaara saw that Sai was half naked.

"Oh. See ya!" Gaara said while dragging Naruto with him. Sai closed the door, turned around and walked towards me.

"Now here were we?" he said in his sexy smooth mellow voice.

He slowly crawled on top of me, gently kissing my neck.

'…moving here was a sign to start over a new tree.' those words popped into my head.

I shouldn't start my new life by having sex with some guy I just meet today…

Then my desire to have sex with Sai went away.

"Sai…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said while touching and feeling my body with his hands.

"I think were moving too fast." I gently pushed him off of me.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me, clearly wanting to go all the way.

"I;m sorry." I kissed him in the cheek, got up and walked out the bedroom door.

"Fucking Idiots!" Sai muttered to himself.

- - - - -

I went around the house trying to find Gaara. When I did find him, some girl was straddling on top of him. They were too busy making out.

Not wanting to bother them, I decided to walk home.

"Hey Sakura!" someone shouted as I walked out the door.

I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Where you going? Party's that way." He pointed in the house.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna go home."

"But Gaara's still in there." He said confused.

"Yeah know, I'm just going to walk home."

"Ok, well let me walk you home then."

"No, it's okay. I can walk home by myself."

"No, no, no. I insist."

It was obvious that Sasuke wont stop insisting on walking me home. So I gave in.

"So, how do you like Japan so far?" He asked, trying to start a conversation with me.

"Eh, it alright, people still act the same around me though."

"Oh. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier with that girl."

"it's ok, you didn't mean for it to happen earlier with that girl. At least all my frustration is gone." I gave him a smile.

All of a sudden one of my heels broke causing me to sprain my ankle.

Ugh! This is so no happening!

Sasuke held onto me as I hopped on one foot.

"Here." He said as he bent down. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

I didn't want to, but I didn't want to sprain my other by hopping on my heel.

So I did.

As we were talking on our way to my house, I realized that he was really nice and caring. If Gaara didn't tell me that he was a player, I would've fallen in love with him right there.

When we reach t the front door of the house I rang the doorbell, waiting for the maid to open the door.

"It was really nice of you to walk and carry me back home." I smiled sweetly.

"No problem."

The maid open the door.

"Do you still need my help?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"No it's okay, I got it from here."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Huh? Yeah, uh, here." I dug into my back pocket and handed him my cell phone. He called his phone and handed it back to me.

"If you need anything just call me." He said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I should go now. See you later." He waved goodbye stepping backwards.

"Bye."

He turned around and continued walking. I stood at the doorway staring at his back. After couple of seconds I closed the door and took a shower.

When I was done I lay on my bed and started thinking if I was being hypocritical or not when I said I would start a new life.

My phone vibrated. I received a text.

'Sweet dreams, Cherry Blossom - Sasuke'

I fell asleep peacefully.

- - - - -

NOTE I pretty sure you notice that mostly Sasuke, Gaara, Sai are out of Character!! But don't you just love it that way!!

- - - - -

Saski-chan

It was rather long, though I feel bad cause not that much people are reviewing…

Next chappie, coming next if I feel like posting it up…

SILENT READERS PLEASE REVIEW!!

I'll let you help me dominate the world and give out cookies of doom!!

Oh and thanks to all those who review, you make my life bit more brighter!

--much anime love--


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up with a throbbing headache. Sasuke's annoying fan girl hits had finally took affect on me.

I went to my bathroom to do all of my morning business and went down to the kitchen. I was too tired to change out my monkey pajamas.

Gaara, who was in his plaid pajamas as well, was slumped over the kitchen table and a new bag of frozen peas over his head.

"What's with you?" I asked as I sat down in the seat next to him, putting both hands on my head trying to stop the throbbing pain.

He slowly got up to look at me.

"I have a hangover. Here, you can take this." He said handing me the bag of peas.

I took it and placed it on top of my head.

He got up, went to the fridge and grabbed another bag of frozen veggies and sat back down.

"What time did you leave?" Gaara asked yawning.

"Some time after you knocked on Sai's door and when you were making out with some girl."

"Did you have fun?" He said teasingly and serious at the same time.

"It was alright." I said dryly. Unaware that Gaara was talking about sex and Sai.

"Alright?!? Damn, Sai is losing his game." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Huh? I thought you meant the party. We didn't have sex."

"What?!? He was almost naked when I saw you two. Damn Sai is really losing game. So what happened?"

"I decided not to. Your stupid voice popped into my head."

"Really? What was I saying?" he put both elbows on the table with his chin on his hands, like a child listening attentively.

"Moving here was a sign to start a new tree." I said in a mocking way.

"So you really didn't have sex with him.?"

"No.."

"YEEESSS!" he shouted, standing up with arms outstrenched like he scored a 'Goal' in soccer. The bag of frozen peas slipped off his head and fell to the ground.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura." he placed a hand on my back. "You're actually wanting to start a new life. Well, except for the bitch fights but your really trying start a new life and not be a slut."

I didn't know what to say or react. I just looked at him with concern. Since when is he so hyper. I placed my hand on his forehead as he sat back down.

"Are you okay?"

He took my hand off of his forehead. "I'm great, someone drugged my drink yesterday and now its effecting me."

"Drugged?"

"Yeah, makes you go hyper and horny the next forty-eight hours."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

*DING DONG*

The door bell rang. Both of us were too lazy and tired to get up. We waited for the maid to open the door.

I saw someone walked into the kitchen from the corner of my eye. I turned to see who it was.

It was Sasuke. He had his hands behind his back holding something, but I couldn't see what it was.

He gave a nod to Gaara and walked towards me. He got down in one knee and stuck a dozen of white roses at me.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I sat there shocked.

Is he being serious or was this part of his game?

I looked at Gaara, he was jusy as shocked as well. I looked back at Sasuke. He was staring at me with big puppy eyes.

I had never experienced a guy asking me out before. It had always been me getting the guy I wanted. Never feeling this experience before, I wanted to say 'yes' buy I was afraid that he was playing a game.

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't want to start a relationship with a guy I just me yesterday."

He dropped his head in defeat and stood up.

"Will you go out on a date with me then?" He asked with the same expression as before.

A date wouldn't hurt right?

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay, how about you go get ready right now, and we can start our date when your done."

"Right now?!"

"Yup, right now."

I got up and took the bag of frozen peas off my head. I walked slowly to my room hoping that he would say 'just kidding', but it never came. He was serious.

I didn't feel like I leaving the house nor did I want to dress up all that nicely. I changed into a white top and jean shorts. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. Sasuke was ready to leave.

I slipped on my flip flops and we went out the door.

Sasuke opened his car door for me and motioned me to sit. He made sure I was clear from the door before closing it.

What a gentleman.

"Is this your car?" I asked when he sat down in his seat.

"Yeah, one of them. Why?"

"How come you didn't just drive me home instead of walking yesterday?"

"Because walking takes longer, and I wanted to have our own little crunch time and get to know each other." He smiled. "By the way, how's your ankle?"

I totally forgotten I had even sprain my ankle.

"It's better. I don't feel any pain at all."

"That's good to hear."

We drove off, heading to our destination.

- - - - -

Sasuke put his car in park.

"Wait here." Sasuke said as he quickly got out of his car, ran around to my side and open the door for me.

Sasuke brought me to the beach for our date. And we were mostly the only ones there.

Good thing I dressed properly for this.

Sasuke opened his trunk and took off his keans and t-shirt, revealing his basketball shorts and a white tank.

He's so muscular! And his body is well toned.

He took out a basket, closed his trunk and set the security alarm for his car.

"Come on let's go." He held onto my hand and led me the way.

When we got to the middle of the beach, he set his picnic blanket over the sand, carefully smoothing it out. He took out several containers of food and placed them on the blanket.

I picked one up and it had stir-fry inside.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked.

"Yup, took me all morning."

"How were you so sure I was going to agree to your date?"

"I wasn't. it was either you coming here with me and we eat all of these together, or I go home and eat it by myself."

"Well then I'm glad I decided to come." I smiled at him.

We both sat on the picnic blanket eating and talking. Every once in a while he would feed me and I would do the same. If anyone were to see us, they might think we were a happy couple.

- - - - -

"I'm full." I said while laying down rubbing my stomach.

"You liked the food I made?" he asked my putting the containers back into the basket.

"Yup, it was delicious." I smiled at him. "How come there's barely anyone here? The weather is so nice and warm."

"I guess not many people like the beach around here." He got up and headed for the water. I followed him.

"Want to build a sand castle?" Sasuke asked me.

I let a small laugh. "Sure."

With out any buckets or shovels, we started scooping wet sand with our hands and placed it near our picnic blanket.

When we finally finished our weird, lopsided sand castle, it was already six o' clock. We spent all afternoon building our sand castle that was decorated with shell and our names engraved.

I stepped into the wet sand, letting the small waves hit my legs. Sasuke followed me. I bent down to wash my hands that were full of sand. The water was so nice and cool.

I kicked the water making it splash Sasuke. He smirked at me and started splashing water back at me. Before I knew it, we were running around, kicking and splashing water around each other for almost an hour.

We were both completely soaked. It was probably not the smartest thing to do since I was wearing a white top. As I looked down on myself, I could see my white bra for showing, along with the shadows of my tattoos and piercing. I put my arms around myself trying to cover up. Sasuke held onto one of my arms and guided me to our picnic area.

"Wait right here." He ran off to his car.

I turned to see what he was doing.

He opened his trunk, grabbed his t-shirt and what seem to be a blanket, closed the trunk and ran back to me.

"Here." He said handling me his t-shirt.

He held the blanket up around me and between us.

"Go ahead and change. I won't look."

that's so sweet of him.

I slipped of me drenched white top and into his t-shirt.

"Done." I said as I lower his hands.

He dropped the blanket onto the picnic blanket and sat down. He took my hand pulled me down to sit. He took off his drenched wife beater and wrapped himself in the blanket. I looked at him.

"Kind of Stingy with the blanket aren't you?" I teased.

He chuckled. He pulled me closer to him, making me sit in front of him. He pulled the blanket around us, wrapping his arms around me. He gently placed his chin over my shoulder and pressed his cheek against mine.

"Is this better?" He asked.

My heart started beating faster.

I nodded, rubbing my head to his.

He hugged me closer and tighter.

Without saying anymore words, together, we watched the sunset.

It was the most beautiful moment in my life. It was as if time had stopped and the world was evolving around us.

When the sun went down we gathered all of our stuff and headed backed home.

- - - - -

When we got to my house he opened the door for me again. I grabbed my purse and wet top and stepped out the car. He closed the door, held onto my hand and walked me to the door. I ran the door bell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Thanks for going and agreeing on this date with me." He said shyly.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time today." I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed and looked down.

Gaara opened the door.

"Goodnight." I said softly as I went inside the house.

"Goodnight." He held out a hand signaling bye as he walked backwards, heading for his car.

I went upstairs to my room, took a shower and lay on my bed thinking about our date.

I wished I knew whether Sasuke was playing a game or not. If he wasn't, he could be the best boyfriend I ever had. If he was, I was losing to him at my own game.

- - - - -

Saski-chan

Hoped you like it. Review it.

I don't know why but I'm starting to lose interest…

Shall I still continued on?


	8. Chapter 8

I lay sideways on the sofa, with a cushion under my head, watching one of the most popular Japanese variety shows. After watching half of the show, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji came into the living room. Naruto sprawled over the couch with one leg bent on the couch and the other on the ground. Neji sat on the sofa chair and Gaara came over to me, lazily moved his hand up and down, motioning me to sit up. I looked at him and slowly sat up. He picked up the cushion, slouched down into the seat, and placed the cushion on his lap. He placed his right arm on the arm rest, with his hand on his head. He looked at me and patted the cushion three times, signaling that I could lie back down.

I lay down, moving my body and the cushion to position where I was comfortable again.

"How was your date with Sasuke yesterday?" He asked.

Naruto looked over at me.

"You guys went on a date?!?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression..

"Yeah, it was unbelievably romantic." I answered back dreamily.

"Where did you guys go?" Neji this time asked.

"To the beach."

"That's it? You were at the beach for the whole day?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, look I got a tan." I look up at Gaara and pointed to my hand.

"What did you guys do?" Naruto asked.

"We had a picnic, build a sandcastle, played in the water, and watch the sunset." I said gleefully.

Naruto, Gaara, and Neji all looked at each other with confused looks.

"That doesn't sound like Sasuke at all." Naruto said.

"I knew it was weird when he gave you those roses." Gaara said.

"When did he become so romantic?" Neji asked.

"What does he normally do to get a girl then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Usually, whenever he sees a girl that gets his interest he would ask them out on a date. If they agree, he would just take them out for a movie and a dinner. If he's satisfied with the first date, he would continue to date her for about a month, have sex, break up, and then start over with a new girl." Naruto and Neji said.

Does that mean he's not playing a game with me?

"Do you think that Sasuke likes me?"

"Its hard to say. Maybe he's switching his tactics." Neji answered.

"Sakura, do you like him?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just don't want to lead him on if he actually likes me, but if he's trying to make me one of his fan girls, then I'm gonna have to play this game with him."

"Don't set your heart on this game of yours. I wouldn't want my baby sister to get hurt." Gaara said while squeezing my shoulder.

"OMG!! I cant believe your actually getting so along!" A middle aged woman came into the living room.

"Mom??" Gaara and I said at the same time.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next Sunday?" Asked Gaara.

"Change of plans. Aww…. It hasn't even been a week yet and you two are so close already."

Gaara and I exchanged weird looks.

- - - - -

[Sasuke's P.O.V.]

I ranged the doorbell waiting for my cousin to open the door.

Hurry up dobe, I gotta talk to you.

He opened the door and I quickly went in.

"Hey man, what's up?" He held out his hand, giving me a handshake.

"Sai man, remember that girl I told you about when I first moved here?"

"What girl?"

"The girl who used me to get back at her boyfriend, remember who I'm talking about now?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Man, she made you hella depressed and shit." Sai said while shaking his head. "Why you bringing her up?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"She is here in Japan."

"So what you gonna do?"

"What I been doing. Except this time, I'm going to make her fall MADLY in love with me and then break her little heart."

"I don't know man, you got to b careful with her. She 's different from all of the other girls you slept with."

"How? Cause she was a player before me?"

"No, cause you actually had feelings for her before."

"Puh." I scoffed.

"Whatever you say, just make you don't set your heart on her again."

"Don't worry. I'm never regaining my feelings for that bitch again."

"Have I seen her yet?"

"It's Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura?!? That's the girl who fucked you up?!? Damn fool! Why the hell you even mad?! She's hella fine! I wouldn't mind being used by her sexy ass." Sai asked and said excitedly.

I gave him a confused look.

"Oh man, good luck with having sex with her. Ugh…fucking Naruto and Gaara."

"What?"

"We could've had sex on Friday if it wasn't for Naruto and Gaara, those fucking cock blockers."

"What they do?"

"They fucking knocked on the door when she was about to take my jeans off and when I answered it, they acted as if they didn't see me. After I dealt with them, Sakura said that we were going too fast and she left. Can you fucking believe that?!"

I burst out laughing.

"Blood, the fuck you open the door for? Naruto would've left and drag Gaara with him if you ignore him"

"That idiot was banging and shouting through the door. How the hell do you expect me to have sex, with him yelling and shit?"

"Hahahahaha. Man, you're losing your game. How the hell did you manage to get a girl who wanted to have sex with you, change her mind?"

"You know what? Shut the fuck up!"

I burst out laughing again.

Sai's phone started ringing, he got them out of his back pocket.

"Hello? Alright. Yeah he's with me. Laterz."

"Who was that?"

"Gaara. Movies at his place, you in?"

"What time?"

"As soon as we get there."

"Alright, lets go."

- - - - -

[Sakura's P.O.V]

*Ding Dong*

"Door ell." I said lazily, still lying on Gaara's lap.

"If you want me to get the door, you gotta get up first."

I didn't move.

*Ding Dong*

"You two are so lazy." Naruto got up and opened the door.

Me and Gaara stared at each other and shrug.

Sasuke and Sai then came into the living room.

"I'M GETTING SNACKS AND RAMEN!" Naruto shouted heading for the kitchen.

'S.N.D'! Sai and Sasuke called out. Neji and Gaara gave him a nod. I gave him a smile and waved at him by only moving my fingers up and down. He smiled back and sat down on the couch where Naruto was sitting.

Sai went over to Neji and gave him a handshake. He then came over to Gaara and me, giving Gaara a handshake. He looked at me and gave me a wink.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Sai."

He then sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto came back holding three different bags of chips, boxes of movie candy, and several boxes of Pocky, and a twelve pack case of Sprite and a bowl of pork ramen.

"Naruto since your up, can you put the movie in?" Gaara asked.

Naruto opened the DVD player and gently put the DVD in while the others start grabbing some of the junk food. Naruto came over to me, lifted my feet, sat down, and placed my feet on his lap.

"What movie are we watching?" Neji asked.

"Disturbia." Naruto and Gaara said at the same time.

"But I already seen it." I complained.

"Well, you can watch it again." Gaara said while grabbing the chips from Sai.

I got up and left the living room. Feeling bored, I decided to explore the house. Since I got here, the only rooms I been to are mine, bathroom, the kitchen and the living room.

I opened the door at the end and found myself in the workout room. There were full length mirrors on two adjacent walls, a treadmill, a punching bag, a speed bag, weights, bench press, and a whole lot more. This room had everything you need to workout.

I walked over to the punching bag and lightly hit it. The punching bag slowly rocked back and forth.

"Getting ready for another fight?" Sasuke was leaning on the door frame.

"Maybe." I said smiling while walking closer to him. "Why aren't you watching the movie with the rest of the guys?"

"I saw it already, and besides, I rather be with you." He held my hands.

"SAKURA!! MOM WANTS YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" Gaara yelled from the living room.

"Sorry." I slowly slid my hands away from his and walked to the said place. Sasuke went back to the living room to watch the movie.

"Yes mom?"

"How's life been sweetheart?"

"Okay…?"

"…Oh. Well if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"Mom, I'm sorry if I acted like an immature brat when I got here. It's just that, I was used to acting that way. But I promise I won't anymore."

"Oh honey, I'm just glad that you're here with me again. I don't blame you for acting hostile towards me. Come here, all is forgotten." She wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back. We were both smiling as we pulled away. It felt so good to feels my mother's warmth again.

I went to the living room and back in my seat. Sasuke looked at me, smirked, gave me a wink, and looked back at the movie.

Why is it so hard to tell if he likes me or not?

I continued to watch the movie, occasionally looking back at Sasuke.

- - - - -

"Bye guys!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Later guys." Neji headed out the door

"Peace!" Sai held a backwards peace sign.

"See y'all tomorrow." Sasuke looked at me and gave me another wink.

They got in their cars and drove off. "Don't asked me cause I am too."

Damn this boy knows me too well.

I let out a heavy sigh.

I guess the only way to find out is to actually date him.

- - - - -

Saski-chan

So I thought I would continue, though the reason I didn't update like I usually do is because I was away. Sorry. And I took my laptop but forgot my charger at home…

But yeah, read, review, and enjoy!!

(thanks to all my readers who review and told me not to lose any interest!!)


	9. Chapter 9

A New Tree

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except some coming later on….

Sakura is sitting in her sit, while the teacher with a pale skin tone and black long hair was teaching English. Since she already knew the language, she tried reading her book. Though she couldn't since her date with Sasuke was still fresh in her mind. Totally annoyed she closed her book and lay her head on the desk.

Gaara wasn't even here, he had a very bad cold and was going to the doctor's later on. So she had no one close to her to bother. Worse is that Sasuke isn't here either, Sai told her that he was skipping.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno" Orochimaru called her name but she was still in her little world.

She jumped when she heard a slam on Gaara's seat, she came in contact with a ruler few inches away from her nose.

"Ah, yes teach-" She was interrupted by him.

"Orochimaru-Sensei!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sensei" She said politely even though she wanted to punch his face so bad.

"Please read the sentence to where I had stopped." He smirked.

She looked around to see all eyes on her, she looked at Neji who nine of his fingers and then two.

'ninety-two?' she mouthed at him. Who nodded.

"Haruno, I'm waiting." Orochimaru said and now at his table.

"Ah, yes…um" she said while flipping through the pages until she got there.

"My mother drew a distinction between achievement and success. She said that achievement is the knowledge that you have studied and worked hard and done the best that is in you. Success is being praised by others. That is nice but not as important or satisfying. Always aim for achievement and forget about success." She read until he told her to stop by his hand.

"Very well, now pay attention. We got only ten more minutes of school." He said and turned to another student.

Sakura turned to Naruto, who was drooling at something in the magazine. Neji was paying attention and writing down notes. Sai was drawing in his notebook.

[Sakura's P.O.V]

Hmm… I wonder what Sai is drawing. I guess he felt someone looking at him, since he looked around and spotted me. He winked at me and showed me his portrait of…me?

Wow, it showed so much details…bit to much considering my chest and lower area. I heard he always draws creatures and whatnot but people too, when he is really bored.

He put it down again and showed it again, but this time it had a thinking bubble 'I love Sai!' with hearts along. I glared at him while he just smirked and sent me a kiss. I dodge it and started packing up.

The bell just ranged and I was about to head to the door until Sai blocked my way.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Need a ride?"

"Ah, no I going to walk, I got to go somewhere anyway." I said and passed through him.

I thought I go to the small take-out store nearby and buy Gaara some soup or something. Since I didn't want to bother the cook at our house even though that's why he is getting paid for.

- - - - -

As I entered the restaurant, no one seem to be at the counter so I look at the menu. Hmm, I guess I'll get the sashimi.

"Hi dear, what can I get you?" an middle aged lady came from the back door. She looked somewhat fimiliar but I couldn't remember from where.

"Yes, I would like the Deluxe Sashimi to go." I answered.

She nodded "Ok, could you wait few minutes while I prepare it?" I answered with an 'Okay'. she went to the back, "Daisuke-kun! Come and take orders."

I sat myself in a stool, playing with my phone and then he came up to me. "Did you order yet?"

"Yeah." I said not looking away from phone.

"… Sakura is that you?" I look up from my phone and to the person who said my name.

"You are?" I asked studying him. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. Quite tall and nice pale skin tone.

"Daisuke, I was in your middle school. We would always hang out at my house."

"Daisuke Ryo? Is that you?" He nodded. "No wonder she looks so familiar!" I said pointing to lady.

"Yea. So what you do-" he was cut off by a group of customers coming in. "I'll be right back." and went to the counter to take orders.

Few minutes later he came back to me with my order. "As I was saying what are you doing here?" handling me my sashimi.

"Oh I'm here living with my mom and her family." "Came to get some lunch for me and my brother."

"That's great. Who's your brother by the way?" he asked

"Gaara, but I don't-" he cut me off.

"Gaara, yeah I know him…who doesn't" "His friends come here at some times."

"Are they really that popular?" I muttered.

"Yup, especially that Sasuke dude." he paused. "He always brings his dates here."

"Oh. Well I better get going" I smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Sakura wait!" I turned around. "Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course." "Give me your number."

He flashed a smile at me. "Here, give me yours."

"Ok." I gave him his phone back as he did the same. I headed out the door but again he called me.

"Huh?" I turned around again, Daisuke hugged me. After few seconds he let go of me.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen or heard from any of my close friends from over there."

"It's alright." This time I hugged him and let go. "Bye."

- - - - -

As I got home, I waited for the maid to open the door. But instead it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" I asked

"Hey Sakura!" He looked down at bag in my hand. He tried to grab it from me but I smacked his hand with my free hand. "Ow! I only wanted to help!" He whined.

"Right…only help yourself to Gaara's deluxe sashimi." I said as I walk pass him.

I noticed that everyone was in the living room except Sasuke. But I went to Gaara and put the bag in front of him.

"What's is this?" He asked.

"Your lunch, Sashimi." I said and looked around to see the rest of the guys with imaginary drool coming out. "Fine…good thing I got the deluxe."

"I'll go get the plates!" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen.

"Alright." "Hey sai"

"Ah, yeah?" Sai look at me.

"Um…where is Sasuke?"

"He said he didn't want to come."

"Oh ok" I guess he had something else to do. Thought I really wanted to see him…

"Sakura…Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"ahaha! Yea, just thinking about stuff…so where is Naruto with the plates?"

"Right here!" He came running with the maids behind him.

"alright lets eat!" Everyone got their plates and chopsticks and started digging through.

After we finished, we started talking about random things…and ramen?

Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate, I picked it up from the table and sat back down next to Sai.

'hey Sakura, I'll pick u up after skool. So bring xtra comfortable clothes.'

'Hey Daisuke, alright. pick me up by the front.' I replyed.

"Oh! someone got a date tomorrow!" Sai chanted. Everyone else was to busy talking about…who know what.

"Shut up! Its not a date…more like a hangout." I glared "Anyways why are you reading my messages!"

"Sure." He smiled

"That's it!" I tackled Sai onto the couch. I started hitting him while he held me away by holding my waist. I grabbed the couch pillow and threw it at him. He then pushed me down and kneeled between me and put his hands on the side of my head so I wouldn't move.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. He only shook his head. I relaxed, thinking he would at least loosen up. Which he did, and I turned him over, leaving me on top.

By that time, all the guys were looking at us. I stood up from him and glared. He just smiled and blew me a kiss. I went to the stairs but came back to get my phone.

I went to my room, got my towel and headed to the bath tub that was away from the shower. I sat on the stool while the tub got filled with water.

I got in and poured some bath salt and bubbles. Then Daisuke came into my mind.

'Good thing, Daisuke left before he could see me as the person I was before'

'But damn he got hot, he isn't wearing his nerdy glasses anymore…I think. He has more sense of style.'

Hmm? Who is hotter Sasuke, Sai, or Daisuke? Sasuke of course, but in order to find out if he truly likes me is to go out with Sai and Daisuke.

Hehe… make him jealous.

Ten minutes later I came out the bath tub and grabbed my bathrobe. I forgot about my pajamas do to the fact that I had started thinking about Daisuke.

Well I guess I'll see what will happen tomorrow. I change to a long white T and gray sweats. And jumped on my bed and went under the covers for a peaceful night. Shocking, I fell asleep right after I closed my eyes.

- - - - -

Saski-chan

Hehe, even though it's a SxS fanfic I plan on adding a new guy for some drama and probably girl-friends for the guys. (Maybe). But I really want Hinata, Tenten, and a fictional girl for Gaara!!

Agree? No?


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

- - - - -

What should I wear for our date??

It was already Saturday and I haven't seen Sasuke since he took me out for pat bing soo.

Why didn't he come to school for the rest of the week? I hope he's okay.

I kept moving the clothes in my closet, trying to find the "perfect" outfit.

Man, I need to go shopping and but some new clothes.

I grabbed onto a pink babydoll sundress and slipped it on. I curled my hair and applied my makeup.

"SASUKE'S HERE!" Gaars shouted.

I quickly examine myself in my mirror, grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

"You look very nice today." Sasuke said while he handed me a bunch of white roses.

"Thank you." I took the flowers and handed it to Gaara. "Gaara, can you put these in water for me?"

"Yeah. Have fun you two!" Gaara waved goodbye and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke and I went into his car and headed for our date.

"So, where going today?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"No hints?"

"Hmm…no. It would be too obvious if I give you a hint."

- - - - -

We arrived at a theme park.

This is our date? I was hoping for another romantic date.

"There's a lot of old ladies here, you sure you want to be here?" I teased.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I guess you don't need any one to make your boo boos feel better then."

"Ahh!" Sasuke held his hand to his face.

"What?!" I looked at him up and down to see if something was wrong.

"I think I just bite my lips again."

"Nice try." I turned around and started walking.

Sasuke walked in front of me and placed his arms around my waist.

"Will you kiss it and make it feel better?"

He lean forward and kissed me. As he pulled away, we stared into each others eyes.

"Nope, still hurts."

He leaned in again and kissed me longer. I placed my hands on his back.

"Much better." Sasuke said as he pulled away, smiling. "Let's go ride some rides. Which one do you want to go on first?"

"It doesn't matter, you choose."

"Uhh… let's go to…this one." He pointed at one of the rides.

He held onto my hand and we began walking towards the ride. The line was extremely long.

While we were waiting, Sasuke stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. He gently kissed my shoulder, neck, and then cheek.

"Yah! You're setting a bad example for my children!" A middle aged woman from behind complained.

We turned around to see who she was talking to.

"I'm talking to you two!" she looked at us up and down.

Her children, who seem to be at the age of ten and twelve, stared at us.

Sasuke slowly slipped his arms away from me and we turned back around.

"Bitch." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"At least she didn't hit you." I smiled at him.

He chuckled.

- - - - -

We headed towards the food court to get some food. We had spent four hours riding ten rides.

We ate our hotdogs, curly fries, and funnel cake within fifteen minutes.

"Do you still want to ride the roller coasters?" Sasuke asked while sipping on his soda.

"Not anymore."

"Let's go play some games then, I'll win you some prizes."

We got up and started playing all the games. Sasuke had won at every single game, gradually trading the small stuff animal into a giant white teddy bear.

After riding all of the rides and playing all of the games, we decided to leave the theme park.

Sasuke drove me back home and walked me to the door. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see Sasuke standing still.

"I really like you, will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him. I couldn't tell if he was playing or not, but he looked pretty sincere.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really??" he had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, really."

He tried to hug me but the giant white teddy bear was in the way.

Gaara opened the door.

"Man! I thought you were the pizza delivery guy." Gaara whined.

Sasuke took the teddy bear and stuffed it into Gaara's hands. Gaara looked at the bear and gave Sasuke a "what the fuck" look. Sasuke hugged me and kissed my cheek. Gaara tossed the bear into the house.

"I'm not gonna hold the door for you all day." Gaara said.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Sasuke slowly walked backwards with a big smile on his face.

I went into the house.

"Oh wait!" Sasuke called out. "I forgot something."

"What?"

Sasuke came into the house and gave me a kiss.

"A goodnight kiss." He winked and left.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked as he closed the door.

"He asked me to be his girl friend."

"WHAT?! Did you agree?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself."

DING DONG

Gaara opened the door.

"Yes! How much?" Gaara asked.

"Ten dollars sir."

Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets, dug out a wrinkly old ten dollar bill and a couple of balled up dollar bills. He quickly unfolded the balled up dollars and hand it to the pizza delivery guy.

"Here you go."

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your pizza."

Gaara closed the door with his foot and held a large box of pizza.

"I got my pizza, I got my pizza." He chimed as he started dancing with the pizza box, making his way to the kitchen.

Gaara opened the box and took a slice of pizza. He ate half of it in one bite.

"Wa sum?" Gaara asked while chewing on his mouthful of pizza.

I took a slice and ate it.

"Just be careful of Sasuke. I know he's my friend and everything, but I can't trust him being with you."

"But you trust me right?"

"Of course!"

"Then trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay. I can handle it."

"I just don't want you to get your heart broken that's all."

I went to the sink to wash the oil from the pizza out of my hands and lips. I dried my hands and lips and walked over to Seungri. I held onto his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for me Onii-san."

He took a napkin, wiped the oil from his lips and kissed my cheek.

"Any time baby sis. It's in my job description." He said while smiling.

I smiled back at him. "I'm going to take a shower and sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I took the white teddy bear and brought it to my room. I placed it on the floor, next my desk.

After showering, I got into my bed and lay there.

I hope I do know what I'm doing.

- - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

- - - - -

As Gaara and I walked into the classroom, we saw Sasuke sitting in Gaara's seat.

"Sasuke, you're sitting in my seat." Gaara said while putting his book bag on the desk.

I sat down in my seat.

"Too bad, I'm sitting here from now on." Sasuke said while shoving Gaara's book bag into Gaara's arms.

Garra glared at Sasuke and walked over Sasuke's old seat.

"You are aware that you were sitting next to Sakura this whole time right?" Gaara questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah, but you're seat is closer to Sakura. You see that?" Sasuke pointed to the pathway

between his old desk and mine. "That separates us, and I want us closer."

Sasuke pulled my chair closer to him and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever, it's not like you're gonna have sex right here." Gaara said as he sat down.

I shot Gaara a glare for mentioning sex in front of Sasuke. I didn't want Sasuke to think that I already wanted to have sex with him so soon in our so called relationship.

"What? You guys are having sex already?" Sai popped out of nowhere.

"Is that all you two think about?" Sasuke looked back from Gaara to Sai.

"Don't you think you're a hypocrite for saying that?" Naruto said while walking towards us. Neji was trailing behind. "You are the one that started Big Bang."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression.

Sasuke was the one who started it? I thought it was Sai.

"Ya'll hate too much. Stop putting me on blast, shit." Sasuke retorted.

He's not even going to defend his player status? So he really was just using me?

"Wait, you were the one that started the group?" I questioned Sasuke while taking his arm off of my shoulder.

"…yeah…" He slowly backed away as if I was going to slap him.

"Were you planning to play me like the rest of those fan girls you have?" I asked with a hint of anger.

For some reason I couldn't control my emotions. I knew it was a game from the start, but after hearing that Sasuke was the one that started the group, it made me rethink if I really wanted to play this game.

"N-no." Sasuke stuttered.

"Then what were you planning to do?" My voice began to rise.

Shit…I think I'm starting to like him.

There was no other explanation for my little outburst. It was obvious that I was beginning to have feelings for him.

Sasuke remained silent.

"You know what? Forget about us."

I got up, left the class room, and headed straight to the ladies restroom.

3rd P.O.V.

"Busted." Sai said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Man, shut the fuck up! This is all of you guys' fault!" Sasuke shouted.

"How the fuck is it our fault?!" Neji retorted.

"If ya'll bitch ass never mentioned that I was the one that made S.N.G she wouldn't have gotten mad."

Sasuke left the classroom to find Sakura.

"Fucking bitch, the hell is his problem?" Neji snarled.

"Are both of them having mood swings?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care as long as Sakura doesn't continue to date Sasuke." Gaara said.

Although Gaara said that he trusted Sakure, he still didn't want Sasuke to be with Sakura.

"They're dating?" Sai asked.

"I don't know anymore, but Sasuke asked Sakura to be his girlfriend on Saturday." Gaara answered.

"That fool really is trying to break her heart? He's a fucking idiot." Sai thought to himself.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I went into the ladies room to calm myself down. As I was looking at my reflection, Karin and Amy dragged a girl into the restroom.

"YAH! I'm warning you right now, don't go near Sasuke-kun, you got that?" Karin pushed her onto the wall.

"Answer her!" Amy slapped the girl.

The girl started crying. Karin and Amy continued pushing and slapping her.

I didn't want to start a fight, but seeing the defenseless girl getting bullied pissed me off even more.

"YAH!" I shouted.

Karin, Amy, and the defenseless girl looked at me.

"Mind your own business bitch." Karin said.

"You want to die?" Amy threatened me.

"I beat your ass once Karin, don't make me do it again." I retorted back in Japanese with an American accent.

"HA! Who does she think she is talking to us like that?" Amy looked at Karin.

"Hmph! She can't even speak Japanese well, what is she doing here?" Karin slowly walked towards me.

"I think she deserves an ass whooping." Amy walked over to me and shoved the defenseless girl next to me.

The defenseless girl backed up into the corner.

Karin swung a fist at me, but I pushed away before it hit me. I threw multiple hits with each one landing on her face. She tried hitting me back, but her hits barely hit me. Amy pulled me away from Karin and started punching me. I turned to her and we started throwing punches at each other. Karin came from behind and starting hitting me as well. I turned around and pushed Karin, she fell to the ground and I continue to punch Amy. I grabbed on to Amy's hair and threw her to the ground. I got on top of her and threw some more punches at her. While punching Amy, the first bell of the day rang. Karin pulled me off of Amy and pushed me into the defenseless girl. I stumbled trying to regain my balance and not push her. Amy quickly got up to her feet.

"You're lucky the bell rang, this still isn't over." Amy gave me a glare and walked out the restroom with Karin.

Stupid bitches, if you still want to fight why the hell are you leaving!?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had cuts near my eyes and lips thanks to Amy rings.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble." The girl said in perfect Japanese.

I looked at her in the mirror and looked back at myself. I took some paper towel, wet it a little and wiped off the blood.

"You need to learn to fight back when people are slapping you." I advised in Japanese.

"But I didn't do anything. All I did was asked them where this class is." She showed me a piece of paper with a room number on it.

It was my room number. Karin must have felt threaten that there was another new student at this school so she decided to bully the new girl.

"You're in the same class with me and Karin."

"Karin? That girl that was just in here?" She asked with a worry tone.

"Yeah, so you better learn to step up for yourself because I'm not always going to be there to help you."

"I'll try…" She had a sad look on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata. What's yours?"

"Sakura. Do you still need help finding your classroom?"

"Yeah."

We walked to our class and I told her to go in without me. I looked into the little square window and Sasuke wasn't there. I turned around to walk to the rooftop.

When I got to the rooftop Sasuke was there.

FUCK!

I quickly turned around and tried to walk out the door, but Sasuke grabbed onto my arm.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I said with my back facing him.

He turned me around.

"What happened? Why do you have cuts on your face?"

"Your stupid fan girls, that's what happened." I threw his arm off of me and tried to walk away, but he grabbed onto me again.

"Sakura they mean nothing to me."

"Is that what you'll say about me when you're done playing with me too?" I threw his arm off of me once again. He walked in front me blocking my way to the door.

"Sakura, it's not what you think-"

"-Then what is it Sasuke?"

"Sakura I really like you, I don't know why you keep thinking of something else."

"You're a player Sasuke, what else is there to think?"

"That's not who I am anymore-"

"-How the hell am I supposed to know how you actually are? I just met you not to long ago."

"When you came here you started a new life, and now I'm doing the same. Why don't you trust me?" Sasuke held onto my hands. "I'm telling you the truth right now, I really like you and I would never treat you like you were some sort of game."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Would this handsome face lie to you?" He pouted.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't figure out if he was lying or not. Either he was really sincere, or he is one hell of an actor.

"Can we please continue on with our relationship? We just started dating and I don't want us to break up. Can't we work things out?"

"…"

"How about this, if I were to ever break your heart, I'll let you kick me where it hurts."

I let out a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Let me kiss your boo boo." He pulled my chin up and kissed me.

We decided to stay on the rooftop instead of going to class.

- - - - -

"Where did you go?!" Gaara came up to Sasuke and me while we were eating our lunch. Naruto and Neji followed.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke gave Gaara a pat on the arm.

"Did you fight Karin again or something? Why do both of you have cuts on your faces?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"They were bullying the new girl in our class, so I helped her."

Speaking of the new girl, Hinata came to my table.

"Sakura! Thank you again for this morning." Hinata said gleefully.

"No problem, did she bother you in class?" I asked.

"No, thank goodness. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

She sat down in front of me and started eating her lunch. Naruto nudged me in the arm. I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows up and down with a big smile on his face. I looked at Hinata and looked back at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head.

"Ahem. Hinata, I want to introduce you to Naruto. Naruto this is Hinata."

"HI!!" Naruto waved his hand frantically, smiling ear to ear.

Hinata shyly waved back. Naruto sat next to her and started talking to her.

Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Everything is cool between you two?" Neji asked.

"Yup." Sasuke answered.

- - - - -

After school Gaara and I went home.

"Oh, me and Sasuke gotta do something so I'll see you later." Gaara said as I stepped out of the car.

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"We're gonna check out his uncles car shop. You probably be bored if you tagged along so we didn't invite you."

"Oh, okay. See you later then."

Gaara drove off and I waited for the maid to open the door. When I got into the house I went straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. I grabbed a random bag of chips and went to the living room. I slouched in the middle seat of the sofa, with my feet crossed on the coffee table. I flipped through the channels and started watching a drama.

After eating a whole bag of chips by myself, I went into the kitchen to find anything else I can snack on. After searching through multiple cabinets and not seeing anything that I liked, I grabbed a new pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

I sat back on in my seat and ate straight out of the carton.

DING DONG

I paused for a minute trying to hear if the maid was going to the door. After hearing her footsteps I continued eating my ice cream.

"Sakura, do you ever open the door?" Gaara said as he walked into the living room with Sasuke following behind him.

"Nope." I said while licking the back of spoon.

"God damn you're hella fat! That was a new pint of ice cream and you're halfway done already!" Gaara exclaimed.

"So…what's your point?" I said while scooping some more ice cream.

"My point is that you're fat." Gaara said while nodding his head.

"Are you depressed about being my girlfriend or something?" Sasuke said jokingly.

He sat next to me and I gave him a kiss.

"Mmm… chocolaty." He said while licking his lips. "Can I have some more?" He leaned in and I gave him another kiss.

"Fine, just ignore me." Gaara said while walking away.

Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and opened his mouth, signaling that he wanted some ice cream. I fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

"Want the rest?" I moved the pint of ice cream close to his mouth.

"Only if you feed it to me." He opened his mouth again.

I scooped a spoonful of ice cream and brought it near his mouth. Just when he was about to eat it, I quickly put the spoon in my mouth.

"Nope." I teased.

"Aww…come on." He held onto my hand that was holding the spoon, scoop some ice cream and ate it, making me feed him.

I fed him the rest of the ice cream and left the carton on the coffee table. I sat sideways with my legs tucked on one side. With his arm still around my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my head with the side of his face. He then took his free hand and moved my chin up. He stared into my eyes and kissed me. I brought one hand to the back of his head and kissed him back. He moved his hand that was my chin onto my arm while he moved his other hand to my waist, pulling me closer and making me straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his head while he wrapped his around my waist. We started making out passionately. His hands began to slide under my white shirt, touching my bare back.

"Ahem." A voice came from the side.

We stopped kissing and looked up.

"Hello, Koemi" Sasuke said while trying to push me off.

My mom gave us a disapproving look.

"Sakura honey, I need to talk to you. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." She headed for the kitchen.

Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello? I'm not home right now. For what? Alright, bye." He hanged up his phone and got up. "Sorry but I gotta go, mom's bitching at me."

He kissed me and left.

I went into the kitchen to see what my mom wanted to talk to me about.

"Mom, you needed me?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Come here, sit down." She motioned her hand to the empty chair in front of her.

"What's up?"

"Sakura, are you dating Sasuke?"

"Yeah…"

"How long have you been dating him?"

"A couple of days."

"Don't you think you two are going two fast?"

"Mom, I'm grown, I can take care of myself."

"I know you're almost an adult, but I don't want you to make a mistake and regret it later."

"Mom, I'm not going to get pregnant, I know what I'm doing."

"Did you have sex already?!" Her eyes widen.

"..Not with Sasuke…"

"I can't believe that bastard didn't look after you. Did you practice safe sex?"

Oh god, please don't tell me she's going to lecture me about safe sex.

"Yeah."

"Good. Take your time getting to know Sasuke, you don't need to rush things with him okay?"

"Okay." I walked away from her before she can say anything else.

Why are my mom and Gaara so over-protective about me with Sasuke?

- - - - -

Hinata isn't going to stutter.

I sprained my hand by playing volleyball a bit too hard and was told to take it easy for a while. Plus the cast wouldn't let me move my fingers.

Though it hurts at times, I took it off against doctor's orders…

Read & Review for my heath sakes!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12

- - - - -

Sasuke and I have been going strong for five months. We had little arguments here and there, but it didn't faze our relationship at all. For the first month of our relationship I feared that he really was going to play me. With each month passing by, my fear slowly went away, making me like him even more.

If he wanted to break my heart he would've done it already right?

I went into the living room and saw Gaara slouching on the sofa watching a rerun episode of Star King. I placed the sofa cushion on his lap and lay sideways on the sofa.

"No date with Sasuke today?" Gaara squeezed my arm.

"No, Sasuke told me he has to help Sai with something."

"Isn't Sai having a barbeque today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe they're getting the food ready now or something."

"Yeah…do you really like Sasuke now?"

"….yeah."

"I thought you weren't going to fall for him?"

"I wasn't going to at first, but I somehow ended up liking him."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Continue dating him…? Do you still think that he's playing me?"

"I don't even know anymore, but this is the longest relationship he ever had. Did you guys have sex yet?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Just answer me, yes or no?"

"No."

"You lying?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Good."

"Why are you even asking?"

"Because, he usually dates a girl for sex and since you two didn't have sex yet, maybe he's not playing you."

Hearing him say that gave me some confidence that Sasuke wasn't trying to hurt me.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sai and I went to different store buying food and drinks for Sai's mini barbeque.

After buying everything we headed back to his house and started marinating the meat.

"Dang blood, you and Sakura been together for hella long. How many months has it been?"

"Five months." I said proudly.

"This is the longest relationship you ever had!" Sai exclaimed.

"Yup, and we're still going."

"You still trying to play Sakura? Sai asked while rubbing the meat with herbs.

"Nah man. I can't no more."

"Fo'real?"

"Yeah man, she's too…I don't know how to explain it, but I just can't pull myself to hurt her no more."

"You like her?"

"Yeah." I said while nodding my head. "I think I'm actually serious about this girl."

"Proud of you cous! Way to be a man and stick to one girl and not break her heart."

"So when are you going to be a man?"

"I've been a man, what you talking about."

"Yeah, right."

"So, did you bang her yet?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes, so answer my question."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to rush things with her."

"She turned you down, didn't she? No need to lie, I've been there before."

"Shut the fuck up! We never brought up the subject."

Sai gave me a funny look. "She's like a sex kitten, how can the subject not come up?!"

"There's more to a relationship than just sex."

"Like what?"

"There is no point in talking about relationships with you." I shook my head.

"Please, I'm a pro in relationships."

While going through several useless conversations with Sai, we finished marinating all of the meat.

Sai called the rest of S.N.G, Sakura, and Hinata to come over to his house while I started cooking the meat.

- - - - -

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Hey Sakura." Sai said in a sexy smooth mellow voice, he winked at me while I walked through the door.

"Hey Sai, where's Sasuke?"

"Is he all you care about? What about me?"

"I don't care about you." I joked. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm hurt." He clenched onto his t-shirt and looked down to the floor. "He's out in the back cooking the food." He said while lifting his head back up.

I went into the backyard to find Sasuke. When I saw him I gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey babe." I said while squeezing him tighter.

He turned around slightly and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey love." He gave me a kiss.

"Go cupcake somewhere else." Sai pushed us away from the grill.

We went into the kitchen and grabbed all of the utensils and brought back out to the backyard. Naruto and Hinata grabbed all of the junk food and Neji and Gaara grabbed all of the drinks. We placed everything onto a rectangular table and started eating. Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and started feeding him chips. Sasuke saw them and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why don't you guys just get a room?" Sai said while flipping a burger patty.

"Why? Jealous?" I kissed Sasuke and looked back a Sai.

"Yes Sakura. I'm jealous and hurt." Sai clenched onto his t-shirt again while nodding.

"Aww…poor Sai." I teased.

"I think a hug would make me feel better." Sai came over to me with open arms.

Sasuke put his hand on Sai's chest. "Nope, back off. Too close to my girl."

"Man, you're no fun." Sai walked back to the grill.

"Hey Sasuke, can you give me a hand?" Gaara called out from the house.

"With what?!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Stop being a bitch and get in here!" Gaara retorted.

"What bitch? You want me to whoop your ass?" Sasuke lightly pushed me off of him. "I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and walked into the house.

Gaara's P.O.V.

"What?!" Sasuke said irritated.

"I need to talk to you about Sakura." I said.

"What about Sakura?" Sasukr calmed down.

"You playing her or you serious about her?"

"I'm serious fool, who the hell you think I am?"

A player…duh.

"Do you really need me to tell you?"

"Alright, seriously though, I'm not trying to play her."

Better not.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Come on blood, you know me. If I was gonna play her I would've done it already."

He's got a point there.

"You better keep you words. If you play her I'm beating your ass."

"You beat my ass? In your dreams." Sasukr turned around and started walking to the door. "Oh, and chill, I'm not gonna break your little sisters heart okay?" Sasuke walked back out.

I felt relieved after hearing Sasuke say that he's serious and not going to play Sakura.

Even though Sakura and I aren't relating by blood, I feel obligated to take care of her and to look after her.

I took a bag of ice and went back into the backyard.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After several hours of eating and making fun of each other, Gaara and I went back home.

"Valentine's day is in two days, any plans yet?" Gaara asked.

"Not yet, but want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, what are you planning to buy?"

"A gift for Sasuke."

"You didn't buy anything yet?!"

"No, that's why I want you to come along with me tomorrow, so you can help me choose."

"Hell no! I'm not helping you buy shit for Sasuke!"

"Too late, you agree already."

"Fuck that!"

"I'm gonna cry." I pouted.

"So…"

I tried thinking about sad things, but tears wouldn't form in my eyes.

"Fine, fuck you then! I don't love you no more!" I started going up the stairs.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go with you."

I went back down the stairs and kissed Gaara's cheek. "Muah! I take back what I just said." I happily went back up the stairs and went into my room.

Now what should I get Sasuke?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Come on Sakura! I'm dying here." Gaara complained.

"Well, if you would've actually helped me pick something out for Sasuke instead of complaining, then maybe we could've been done already." I retorted.

We kept walking in different stores trying to find Sasuke some clothes. Shopping for Sasuke was harder than I thought. He either had everything I wanted to buy him or it didn't have his size.

"Man I give up!" I exclaimed while throwing a t-shirt down at the table after realizing that it didn't have his size again.

"What?! You made me spend-" Gaara took out his cell phone and looked at it, "-two hours with you at the mall trying to find a gift for Sasuke and you're not going to buy anything?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to buy him something when they don't have his size?!"

"Girl you better find something."

"Boy, don't girl me." I said with an attitude while pointed my index finger and moved my head side to side.

I started feeling aggravated. I love Gaara to death, but with him just standing there and complaining, it made me want to slap him. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

"Can you please help me choose something so we can get this over with?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"You saw everything already, if you couldn't find anything how would I?"

"Ugh, let's go get something to eat, I'm getting hungry."

We went to the food court and got some Asian white rice. After finishing our rice I was craving something chocolaty. We then each bought a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles and Pocky.

I'm probably PMSing right now, no wonder I was so moody.

I started thinking about desserts and other bake goods. I always crave something sweet a week before my period comes.

"Ooh! I'll make bake goods for Sasuke! He likes sweets right?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess." Gaara looked confused.

"Good, then I'm going to give him something made with love." I said gleefully.

"You can bake?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I can."

"You sure? I never seen you bake or cook before."

"Trust me, I know how to bake."

I had plenty of experiences when I was back in the states hanging out with the "wrong crew" making special brownies. Making regular brownies shouldn't be a problem.

After finishing our ice cream we headed to the local grocery store. We headed straight to the baking section and grabbed a jar of chocolate frosting, tubes of colored icing, and ready boxes of cookie, yellow cake and brownie mix.

"We have eggs and vegetable oil at home right?" I asked Gaara.

"We should." Gaara answered while scratching his head.

We then went to the cards section and I picked up a nice medium sized pink box. We paid for everything and went back home.

- - - - -

"Why couldn't you have thought of this earlier?" Gaara asked while he helped me grab multiple bowls and pans.

"I don't know. I just thought of it when I was eating ice cream earlier."

"You're going to make cake, cookies, and brownies for Sasuke?"

"Not cake, cupcakes, and yes."

"Are you trying to fatten him up or something?"

"Ha! Not funny."

"Can I have some when you're done or are you going to give it all to your precious boyfriend?"

"Of course you can have some. I'm not going to give him all of it, what you think I'm trying to do? Give him a heart attack?"

Gaara shrugged and left the kitchen.

Some help he is.

After spending three hours making bake goods and decorating them, I placed them nicely into the pink box so that it won't get messed up. I neatly tied a ribbon around the box and put it on the kitchen table.

"Remind me to get it tomorrow okay?"

"O-hay" Gaara said while stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. "Ou helly an ach." Pieces of cupcake were flying out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I said you really can bake." He stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh thanks!" I smiled.

Gaara and I finished the rest of the baked good.

Mmm….that hits the spot.

- - - - -

*The next day*

"Don't forget about Sasuke gift." Gaara said as I was walking down the stairs.

I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the pink box. I held on with two hands to make sure I didn't drop it.

When we got to school, girls were handing guys their boxes of chocolate as a way to express their "love" to them.

" Gaara-kun! This is for you." A girl said while holding a box of chocolate in one hand and covering her face with her other hand.

What's the point of expressing your love if you're going to hide your face?

As we made our way to our class, girls were huddling up around Gaara to give him their boxes of chocolates. I decided to walk faster so that the girls wouldn't knock the pink box out of my hands.

When I got to the class, there were a bunch of girls trying to give the rest of their chocolate to S.N.G. I made my way to my desk and saw Sasuke sitting in his seat, shooing a girl away.

Bitch, don't try to give my man your box of chocolate.

I placed the pink box in front of him and realized that there were red roses, a small white teddy bear and a box of chocolate arranged on my desk. He took the pink box and gave me a kiss.

"Looks like someone got a secret admirer." Sasuke said when he noticed my eyes were looking at my desk.

"I wonder who it is." I smiled at Sasuke.

"I wonder too." Sasuke said with a serious face. "I didn't mean to look, but there's a card in the roses." Sasuke got up and went over to Sai.

If Sasuke didn't give me this then who did?

I picked up the roses and saw a card was wedged between some roses. I took the card out and read it.

"Happy Valentine's Day!I still have more to give you, so come home with me after school okay?Love, your one and only boyfriendUchiha Sasuke"

"Gotcha!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I turned around and gave him a playful smack on the arm. He moved my arms to his neck and hugged me tighter. He gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"What did you get me?" Sasuke whispered in my ear, tickling me with his breath.

"Open it."

He slowly pulled away from me and opened the pink box.

"Ooh cupcakes!" Naruto reached out to grab one, but Sasuke slapped his hand before he could.

"Hey! These are mine! Sakura made them especially for me, not you!" Sasuke retorted as Naruto tried to reach for one again.

"Dobe, sharing is caring." Naruto said while nodding.

"Sakura, did you make those?" Neji asked.

"Yup!" I said proudly.

"How come you never made me anything before?" Naruto whined to Hinata.

"You never asked me to." Hinata said nonchalantly.

"I shouldn't have to."

"Well, how come you never made me anything? And don't speak in that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Hinata replied gleefully.

Naruto kissed Hinata.

They're such a happy couple."Woah! Sasuke, you're gonna eat all of that?" Sai was looking into the pink box.

Sasuke closed the box before Naruto and Sai try to grab a baked good.

"How come Gaara didn't ask for some?" Naruto asked after realizing that Gaara was standing there the whole time.

"Oh, I already had some." Gaara answered.

"What?! She gave you some, but not us?" Sai complained.

"He does live with her." Neji said.

"Yeah, and it's not like she made then for me. I just ate the leftovers." Gaara said.

Sai and Naruto were still complaining to Gaara, while Neji was trying to defend him.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke kissed my cheek. "No one has ever made anything for me before."

I kissed him.

"That's because I wasn't in your life yet."

We smiled at each other. We would've kissed again, but the teacher came in and demanded everyone to sit down.

Throughout class Sasuke would occasionally eat some of the baked goods and feed me some as well. Naruto would look over like a little child and lick his lips.

- - - - -

After school Sasuke drove me to his house.

"So what are you going to give me?" I asked as we entered his house.

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of a surprise?"

"You'll see, but first you have to wait in this room for a little." Sasuke pulled me into a guest room.

"How long is a little?"

"Um...an hour?"

"An hour?!?"

"Yeah, and you can't leave this room either." Sasuke headed for the door.

"What am I suppose to do for an hour?"

"Whatever you want I guess, just don't come out of this room until I get you or you're ruin the surprise." He closed the door.

I stood there looking around the room trying to find something to do. I eventually sat on the bed and watched T.V. After flipping aimlessly through the channels, I realized there was nothing to watch during the after noon. I turned off the T.V. and turned on the laptop. I went straight to YouTube and started watching several videos.

- - - - -

After an hour or so passed by, Sasuke finally came into the room to get me. He went behind me and covered my eyes. He guided me somewhere and had me sit down.

"Surprise!" He said when he took his hands off. "I made dinner especially for you!"

He had made a romantic candlelight dinner for the two of us.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Sakura."

Aww…can he get any sweeter?

I gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Sasuke."

He sat next to me and we started eating.

- - - - -

"Are we the only ones home?" I asked while eating the last piece of my steak.

"Yup, just the two of us."

"Where did everybody go?"

"My parents are on some business trip, and I told all of our maids to take a break and enjoy themselves."

"Ooh."

"Did you like my cooking?"

"Yup, it was delicious." I kissed him.

"Good, I have one more surprise."

"Another one?"

"Yup, can you wait here?"

"No! I don't want to be by myself again."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine…"

We got up and he led me to his bedroom.

"Cover your eyes really quick." Sasuke instructed me.

I listened and covered my eyes.

"No peeking!"

I heard him open a drawer and then closed it. After a couple of seconds later, I felt his warm body behind me. He lightly pushed my arms away from my eyes. When I regained my sight I saw a small black box in front of me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and opened the box. It was a platinum gold heart necklace with our names and a date engraved on it. He took the necklace and helped me put it on.

"What's this date?" I turn to him while pointing at the date. "This isn't the day we started dating."

He placed his hands on my waist.

"Remember our very first date?"

"The one on the beach?"

"Yup, that's the date of our very first date." He nodded at my necklace.

"Aww…you remembered?" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He held me closer and kissed me back. When we broke away from our kiss he stared into my eyes. He then slightly bent his knees, lifted me off of my feet and carried me to his bed. He gently laid me down, got on top of me and continued kissing me. He slowly unbuttoned our white shirt while our kisses became more intense. He turned me over and sat up, making me straddle him.

"Do you want to continue?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." I whispered while nodding my head.

I took my shirt off while he took off his. I lightly pushed him down and kissed his neck while taking his pants off. He turned me over again, unzipped my skirt and slid it off of me. He took off his boxers and my undergarments. Our bare bodies were touching each other in various places. We began kissing more passionately, clenching onto each others skin. Our breathing became heavier. Before I knew it, we had had sex.

We laid on his bed with my head on his chest and my leg over his. One of his hands was over my arm and the other was interlocked with mine. Our body was extremely warm against each other, our breaths were still heavy. I didn't want to move.

He raised our hands to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"Sleep over?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded my head.

He let go of my hand and wrapped it around me.

Not long after, we fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Planning weekends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

When I woke up, Sasuke's arm was over my stomach. I slowly lifted his arm and made my way out of his bed, trying not to wake him up. I grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it on, it just long enough to cover my butt. I went to the bathroom to pee and clean myself up.

Man I look like a hot mess.

I opened his medicine cabinet and found a brand new toothbrush. I took the toothbrush out from its package and brushed my teeth.

"Morning love." Sasuke came into the bathroom buck naked while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning!" I said while rinsing my mouth.

Sasuke headed toward the toilet while I went back on the bed. I wrapped myself with the comforter and waited for Sasuke to finish up.

When Sasuke finished his business he stood in the bathroom door frame looking at me.

"You know, you look really sexy in my t-shirt right?" Sasuke said while biting his lips.

"Really?" I unwrapped myself from the comforter and sat on the end of the bed.

He walked over to me, lightly pushed me down with his body, made me wrap my legs around him, and laid on top of me.

"Mm hmm…but you know what's even sexier?" He put his arms behind my back.

"What?" My face was an inch away from his.

"Morning sex…while taking a shower." He whispered seductively in my ear.

He slowly got up, held my hand and led me to the bathroom. He took off the t-shirt that I was wearing and threw it on the floor. He pulled me into the bathtub and closed the shower door. He let the water run until it was warm before he turned on the shower.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted me up, making me cross my legs behind him. My body flinched when pinned me against the freezing cold wall. I put one leg down so my back didn't have to touch the wall. He held my other leg up with one hand, while he used his other hand to caress my lower back. Instead of having sex, we ended up fooling around, touching and kissing each other all over.

After we were done fooling around, we got ready for school and put on our uniforms.

"You know…we didn't have sex in the showers earlier." He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek in between his sentence.

"Yeah, but we had sex last night." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, but I want more."

"Maybe next time." I teased

.

"Come on Sakura, both of us didn't have sex for five months, you know you want more."

He was right. I did want more.

"Nope." I lied.

I pulled myself away from him and headed for the door. Sasuke came from behind and lifted me off the ground, causing me to giggle. He carried me to his bed and laid next to me. I pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him. His hand traveled up to my thigh, and then my butt. He slowly pulled my underwear down while I unzipped his pants. He got on top me and we started doing it.

When we were done, he stayed on top of me.

"See? You wanted more too." He said while grinning.

I let out a chuckle.

"I couldn't resist." I pulled his shirt collar and kissed him.

He kissed me back and interlocked his hands with mine.

"You want to go to school or should we give it another round?" He was still grinning.

I turn our bodies and sat on top of him.

"I think…we should…go to school." I whispered seductively in between kisses.

I got off of him and slipped into my underwear. Sasuke threw his hands up to his face and let out a frustrated sigh, clearly showing that he wanted to do it one more time.

"Come on." I pulled him to his feet.

He pulled up his boxers and pants and we headed for school.

- - - - -

While we were walking to our class with our hands interlocked, we passed by Karin and Amy."I can't believe they're still together." Karin complained to Amy

.

"I know, you guys didn't even last that long."

Karin gave Amy a glare.

"Hmph! I hate her!" Karin said while crossing her arms.

"Please you're just mad cause he didn't accept your box of chocolate yesterday."

Karin glared at Amy again.

"What? It's true." Amy defended herself.

We ignored them and continued walking. When we entered our class the rest of S.N.G heads shifted to us. I could tell Sai was going to say something to us when we get closer to him.

"What did you two lovebirds do yesterday?" Neji asked.

Sai raised an eyebrow and examined us.

"You guys had sex didn't you?" Sai asked.

How does he know?

I felt my face turn red. I looked over to Sasuke and saw that he was blushing as well.

"Sasuke are you blushing?!" Gaara asked.

"I knew it! Both of you are blushing!" Sai exclaimed.

"Look! They're not denying it!" Naruto pointed at us.

Sasuke and I stood there bashfully.

"How was it?" Sai nudged Sasuke. "Was it the best you had so far?"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Sai, leave them alone." Neji pulled Sai away from Sasuke.

"Naruto you too." Gaara added.

Thank you Neji, thank you Gaara.

Sai turned back around and nudged Sasuke again.

"How'd you get her to do it with you this time?"

I gave him a confused look.

This time? He never tried to have sex with me before.

Neji once again pulled Sai away from Sasuke.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" Hinata asked gleefully as she clings onto my arm.

Not you too.

"We had dinner…" I said.

"Is that all?" Naruto raised his eyebrows up and down while smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe, maybe not, don't worry about our relationship, worry about your own." Sasuke answered before I could say anything.

"Aww come on, I'll tell you what we did, if you tell us what you did." Naruto said.

Hinata gasped. "Naruto!" She playfully slapped Naruto on the arm.

"I wasn't actually going to. I just wanted to know what they did." Naruto pinched Hinata's nose and rubbed his nose to hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Anyways, we're planning to go on a cruise this weekend, you two in?" Neji asked, while switching the subject.

Neji, what would I do without you?

"Please Sakura? If you go then my parents would let me go too." Hinata pleaded.

"Your parents won't let you go?" Sasuke asked.

"If I'm the only girl then no, but if Sakura goes, then I could say that it's only us two girls."

"Wait, do your parents know you're dating Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Well…no. That's why I need Sakura to go." Hinata responded.

"You wanna go Sakura?" Neji asked me.

"If you go then Hinata can go." Naruto said.

"And if you go Sasuke's gonna go." Sai added with a big grin on his face.

Why are they are only asking me? I never said that I didn't want to go.

"How many days is it?" I asked.

"Two days and one night, we'll go there on Saturday morning and we'll be back by Sunday night." Gaara answered.

"You wanna?" I asked Sasuke.

"Sure, anywhere with my girl." Sasuke kissed my cheek.

"Cool, guess we're all going then." Neji said.

"Yay!" Hinata started jumping and clapping her hands.

- - - - -

Note Please Read : Sasuke isn't going to do his previous plan anymore, he declared it at the bbq party with Gaara and Sai(He really like,loves her. Sakura only know half the truth and I don't think I will give the others any girls for now. Hinata isn't really shy either once she know them. Please review and I hope I got some of the issues cleared out.

-Saski


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Cruise time**

Am I missing anything?

I doubled check my duffle bag to see if everything I needed was there. Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have really matter since we were only staying there for one night.

I went downstairs and asked Kakashi to open the trunk of the van to put my bag in. Gaara decided that it was best if Kakashi had drove all of us to the dock, instead of having everyone drive on their own.

We went to everyone's house and were off to our relaxing trip.

"I wonder if there are any hot girls on the ship." Sai pondered out loud.

"There always are." Sai answered.

"Not the last time we went."

"Yeah, there were." Neji added.

"If there were, how come I didn't see any?" Sai asked.

The three of them went into their own conversations about girls on their past trips.

Naruto and Hinata were in their own little corner, hugging and kissing each other.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and he placed his head lightly on mine. He took one of my hands and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"You ready for a fun, relaxing weekend?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yup, as long as I'm with you, everything's gonna be fun." I smiled at him.

He gave me a kiss.

"Wow, look at the size of that ship!" Hinata eyes widen at the sight of the cruise ship.

"It's not that big. When we get married I'll buy us a bigger ship okay?" Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata blushed while Naruto kissed her on her cheek.

Wow, so young and already mentioning marriage. They must be in love. I wonder if Sasuke and I would ever last that long.

After a couple of more minutes, we arrived in front of the dock. We had our tickets checked and we went to the cabin to find our rooms. Sasuke and I decided to room together, and of course Naruto and Hinata were going to room together as well. Neji, Sai, and Gaara had their own rooms for their own reasons. When Sasuke and I found our room, we dropped off our stuff and waited for the rest of the guys in the hallway.

"Sasuke?" a female voice came from behind.

Why does that name sound so familiar? And that voice?

I turned around to see who it was.

Oh no…

I looked away so she wouldn't see my face.

"Sasuke, is that you?" she said while coming closer.

"…" Sasuke was silent and so was I.

"Don't tell me you can't remember your best female friend." She said.

"Ino? Is that really you?" Sasuke finally said, giving her a quizzical look.

How does he know Ino?

"I can't believe you're here, how you been?" Ino asked.

"Good, I'm actually here with my girlfriend." Sasuke put his arm around me and made me face her.

"Sakura?!?" Ino said with a sour face.

I gave her a disgusted face.

"I can't believe you're dating her. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." She waved goodbye to Sasuke. "Better watch your back bitch." She whispered loud enough for me to hear while walking past me.

I felt my temperature rise. She is the last person I want see on a relaxing cruise.

We used to be cool, but that was when she was dating one of my guy friends. We didn't like each other after she broke up with him. To make it worst, I slept with one of her boyfriends, while they were still dating.

[Sasuke's P.O.V.]

Shit! I forgot that Ino and Sakura knew each other. Doesn't seem like they like each other no more. Something must've happened to them after I left the states.

"Food time!" Gaara shouted.

Neji and Sai followed besides him. Naruto and Hinata trailed behind.

"Sexy ladies, here I come." Sai said while rubbing his hands together.

"Sakura, you okay? You don't look too happy." Neji asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered.

I could tell that she was lying. It was written all over her face.

"Sasuke, what'd you do to her?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"I said I'm fine, let's go get some food." She said.

I took one of her hands and held on tightly. I don't know what happened between her and Ino and I don't plan to ask. If she wants to tell me, she would.

We went to the dinning hall to eat dinner. Sai, Neji, and Gaara immediately got up after finishing their food and went off somewhere, probably to meet girls. Naruto and Hinata went somewhere else to cupcake, leaving me and Sakura to the table by ourselves. She was silent the whole time we were eating. I could tell something was bothering her. I put my arm around shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You okay love?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer was no.

"Yeah…" she responded.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet since we got here."

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

She adjusted herself so that she was facing me and gazed into my eyes.

"…how do you know Ino?"

I had a feeling she was going to bring her up.

"We used to go to the same school together, and she was my best female friend."

"Was that all?" She had a worry expression on her face.

"Yup, we were nothing more than friends." I pulled her hand towards me and had her sit on my lap.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, looked into my eyes and kissed me.

She didn't say anything after that. I didn't want to ask what happened between them either, so I left it at that.

After a couple of minutes Sai, Gaara and Neji came back to us with girls around their shoulder.

"Party time!" Sai hollered while holding a bottle of vodka.

The waiters brought over a bucket of ice, glass cups, a bottle of juice and some other bottles of alcohol.

"Enjoy your stay." The waiter said before he left.

Sai prepared drinks and we all started playing drinking games.- - - - -After an hour or so Sakura was finally herself again."I'm gonna use the bathroom." She excused herself.I got up and went to the bar to get more alcohol. As I was waiting for the bartender, I realized Ino was sitting on one of the bar stools. "Sasuke!" She waved at me."Hey." I said nonchalantly, giving her a walked over to me and kissed me. I quickly pushed her off of me before anyone could see anything, but it was too late."What the fuck do you think your doing?" I heard from behind I was able to turn around Sakura had slapped Ino."Sasuke, how could you kiss her?" Sakura asked me. She looked like she was going to slap me as well."Sakura, it's not what you think –"

"I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Sakura, hear me out –""You know what. Please don't talk to me right now." She started to walk away."Sakura! Let me explain." I chased after her and held onto her arm."Sasuke, I don't want to say or do anything that I might regret. So please, let me go and I'll talk to you when I calm down." She threw my hand and walked away again."Sasuke! Let me talk to her." Gaara grabbed my arm to pull me back. "I'll explain to her okay?" Gaara ran after Sakura to talk to her."I'm sorry." Ino came to my side and apologized."The fuck was you thinking Ino?!""I just needed comfort that's all."

I grabbed my head and let out a frustrated sigh. If Ino wasn't a girl, I would've punched her in the face.

I turned around to walk away.

"Sasuke wait!" Ino shouted.

I turned around.

"Sasuke please, at least have a drink with me, I haven't seen you in so long. I'll even pay for your drink." Ino pleaded.

I took her offer. I sat in the stool next to her and ordered a drink. We didn't really talk much. All we did was have drinks after drinks. Passing time was all I could do before Sakura would come back to me.

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"Sakura! Sakura wait up!" Gaara called out.

I walked as fast as I could, but Gaara was able to catch up to me. He grabbed onto my arm to stop me from taking any more steps.

"Yoobin, calm down, it wasn't Sasuke's fault. I saw the whole thing." Gaara said.

"You're just saying that to help him!" I shouted at him.

"Sakura, would I ever lie to you?"

"…no, but how could he kiss her?"

"He didn't kiss her."

"Yes he did, I saw them kissing with my own eyes."

"No they didn't, he pushed her away the second her lips touched his."

"What?"

"That girl came up to Sasuke and kissed him, but Sasuke never kissed her back. He pushed her off the second she kissed him." Gaara explained again.

Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry I overacted.

"Come on, let's go find him." Gaara grabbed onto my hand and led me back to the rest of S.N.G.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" I asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Sai asked.

"I think he's in his room." Neji said.

"Why don't you check your room first? If he's not in there, call me and I'll continue looking for him." Gaara said.

"Okay." I turned around and headed for my room.

Ssuke, please be in our room, I really need to apologize to you.

When I opened the door, our room was pitch black. I heard noises that were made from movements on the bed.

That must be Sasuke.

I turned on the lights and stood there in shock, wishing that it wasn't him. To my horror, Sasuke was lying on the bed half naked with Ino practically naked on top of him.


	16. Chapter 16

[Sasuke's P.O.V.]

After having drinks with Ino, I decided to go back to my room and wait for Sakura there.

After lying on my bed for a while, I dosed off.

I woke up to someone touching my face. It was too dark for me to see who it was, but I figured it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" I whispered.

She didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I –" She placed a finger on my lips to shut me moved her finger away and kissed me, I kissed her back. She slowly got on top of me and took off my t-shirt. I moved my hands down her back to find the end of her top. When I did, I slipped it off of her. She unzipped her jeans and slid them off. All of a sudden the lights came on, and I realized that the person I was about to have sex with wasn't Sakura, it was Ino. I quickly pushed her off of me and saw that Sakura was standing by the door.

Fuck! Can this get any worse?

Sakura turned around to leave, but I quickly stumbled to her and blocked the door so she couldn't.

"Sakura, I swear it's not what it looks like." I started.

"Then what is it Sasuke?! How can this not be what I think it is? How can you go behind my back and sleep with her?"

"I don't see why you're so mad Sakura…" Ino said with a bitchy tone.

"Ino shut the fuck up or I will hit you." I threatened.

"Sasuke's only using me to get back at you, just like how you used him to get back at your boyfriend." Ino continued.

"What?! When did I ever use him?" Sakura asked.

"Bitch, don't play dumb. Two years ago, you just used him for sex just to get back at your boyfriend. Don't act like you don't remember."

Sakura turned to me.

"So that was your plan this whole time? You're just getting back at me for what I did to you two years ago?"

I stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

Yes, it did started off that way, but that all changed after I got to know you.

"Congratulations Sasuke, job well done." Before I was able to say anything Sakura punched me in the face and left the room.

"Sakura!" I called out as I regain my balance.

Ino grabbed onto my arm and stopped me from chasing her.

"Sasuke, just forget about her, you have me by your side." Ino said.

"Bitch, if you never came to me this would've never happened!"

"But Sasuke, I'm your best female friend."

"Fuck no you ain't! Not after what you caused." I pushed her off of me and she fell to the floor.

I hurried out the door and looked left and right. Sakura was no where in the halls.

Fuck, where did she go?

I went down one way to find her.

[Sai's P.O.V.]

After having fun with some girls I decided to go back to my room to sleep. As I was opening the door to my room, I saw Sakura walking angrily towards my way.

"Whoa, Sakura, you okay?" I asked while grabbing on to her arm.

"No!" She swung my hand off.

"What's wrong? Come in here, I don't want you to do anything stupid." I grabbed on to her arm again and pulled her into my room.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as I pulled her to my bed.

I forced her to sit down next to me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay!?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Damn Sasuke, what the fuck did you do or say to her?

"Come here." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in my arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She tried to push me away, but was unable to free herself.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you, I'm just trying to comfort you." I said calmly. "I don't know what happened, but if you want to cry, I'll let you borrow my shoulder."

She stopped struggling in my arms and laid her forehead on my shoulder.

"Where's Gaara?" She asked.

"In his room, probably busy with some girl."

"Oh…"

"You know, you can talk to me if you want…"

"No…"

"Why not? I'm capable of listening."

"Because, it's about Sasuke."

"And…?"

"You're his cousin, you're gonna take his side no matter what."

"You don't know that, even I don't know that. You gotta tell me what happened between you two first."

She let out a sigh."Gaara was right." She started.

"Right about what?" I was completely clueless about what she was trying to say.

"Everyone tried to warn me, but I didn't listen."

"About what?" I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"…Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"He's a fucking asshole."

Did they have an argument or something?

"What did he do?"

"What he did to all the other girls he dated."

"Play them?"

I thought he wasn't going to play her anymore? What happened?

She nodded. I felt her tears dropping onto my wife beater.

Man, I shouldn't have asked her so many questions.

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Tears began to drop from my eyes as I laid my forehead on Sai's shoulder. It's not that I wanted to cry, tears were just coming out. It had been years since I last cried, and just like before, it was caused by a boy.

When my parents were dealing with their divorce, I was struggling to keep my current boyfriend at the time. I was still a good girl then and he was my first boyfriend, I didn't want our relationship to end. Like my parents, we had our bitter arguments as well. I couldn't understand why he didn't want to be with me. That was until I found out he was cheating on me.

When I saw them kissing, tears began to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I confronted them, he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore and that I needed to let go. In the end, we officially ended it, and I was left with a heartache. Now, it seems like history is repeating itself.

"If you want, you can stay in here and I'll sleep in Sasuke's room." Sai said.

"No, you can stay in here. I don't want Sasuke to know where I'm at."

"You're gonna ignore him for the rest of our trip?"

I nodded. I took my forehead off of Sai's shoulder and lay on the bed with my back facing him. I didn't want him to see me crying. Sai lay next to me and moved his hand up and down on my arm. After a while I fell asleep.

- - - - -

*…there's never a right time to say goodbye…*

Sai's phone rang, making both of us wake up.

"Hello?" Sai answered his phone with a raspy voice. "She's with me. NO, not like that! Yeah, alright. Later."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Gaara, he's coming to talk to you."

*BOOM BOOM BOOM* Someone knocked on the door.

Sai got up and opened the door. Gaara came into the room and walked over to me.

"You okay? Sasuke's looking for you." Gaara said.

"…I don't want to see him."

"What happened?"

"…" I looked up and saw that Sai was staring at us.

"Hey Sai, can you give us a moment?" Gaara asked after noticing I was looking at him.

"Sure." Sai left the room.

"What happened between you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked again.

"You were right. He was just wanted to play me this whole time."

"WHAT?!?" Gaara stood up and was about to walk to the door, but I held onto him.

"Please don't do anything to him."

"Sakura, he played you after telling me he was serious about you."

"I don't care, just let it go."

"No, I'm not gonna let him hurt my sister like that." He tried walking to the door again, but I held tighter.

"Gaara, we both knew it was a game when we first started dating. I've been played. It's over and I'm fine, so just drop it."

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I don't know how you can handle being played, but I'm glad you're okay."

"I told you, I can handle myself."

Gaara kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm glad you're strong. I'll go get your stuff okay?"

I nodded.

Now all I have to do is ignore Sasuke from now on and I'll be okay.

Hehe hope you like it!


End file.
